The Legend Of The Hybrid
by Spirit Of Dark Wolf
Summary: Bill and Heather leave for a new adventure after a call from UNIT : the Doctor is missing. On their way, they'll meet Clara and Me by accident and ask for their help. How will they find the Doctor when they have to search him in the entirety of the universe ? And how will the first meeting between Clara and the Doctor take place when only one of them remembers ? Let's find out !
1. Chapter 1, An Unexpected Meeting

Hello guys ! The french girl is back after a loooooong time with a new story. And of course, it's a Whouffaldi one ;-) So, no need to remind you that I'm still French and that it is possible that this story contains mistakes. Yeah I know, people can be flawed. The point of this story is to improve my English, but it doesn't mean it's bad !

Anyway guys, here it is. Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : I do not own this story or its characters, but I think you already know this.

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Chapter 1 : An Unexpected Meeting

2 years had passed since the last time she had seen the Doctor. Her, Bill, was now travelling with the most beautiful woman in the universe : Heather. Who would have thought this would happen like it did ? She had been a simple cook, making chips. It's true, sometimes she had sneaked to the lessons of this crazy daft old man during her breaks. This wasn't going to go farther until the day he had noticed her.

They had become friends. She had to admit, she had been really intrigued by this mad man with his blue box sitting in a corner of his office. Who wouldn't be ? His excuse to explain how the TARDIS had ended up in his office had intrigued her even more. Come on Doctor, it wasn't even plausible and who would like a police phone box in their office anyway ?

After awhile, the mystery had been solved. He was a Time Lord, forced to guard a vault sheltering one of his greatest secrets : another Time Lord. Time Lady, to be correct. A ruthless woman treating human beings like pets. It was because of her she was in this predicament. She couldn't say she wasn't happy though.

Her adventures with the Doctor had been shorten but it had been for the best. She had Heather now. They had been chasing each other since the beginning, a little game they had instituted. At first, she had been chasing after Heather, making her promise she wouldn't go.

Then, it had been Heather who had been chasing after her, keeping the promise in question. On her side, she had decided to run away with the Doctor who had been offering her the stars. At the end of the game, they had been bound to meet again, like two foes in an endless battle. It was now Heather who was offering her the stars. They were together and nothing could separate them any-more. Not that they could anyway.

She looked at Heather. She was admiring a supernova. She was supposed to observe it herself, nonetheless, she was more captivated by her perfect features. It was in these moments she knew everything had been worth it in the end.

However, it was also in these moments that something was bothering her. During these 2 years of travelling, they had never seen the TARDIS. It wouldn't have been worrying if she hadn't received a call from UNIT. Something had happened on Earth. Something really bad. And no one had come. They had tried to call him, he had never answered. Earth had needed him, he hadn't answered. That was what had triggered a series of thoughts which were bothering her at night. Doubts settled in her mind. Could he be dead ?

She had left him when he had been unconscious on the TARDIS' floor. He had given the impression to be dead. However, she had been aware at this time he was able to regenerate. So he couldn't be dead. Right ? It had driven her mad these last few days. Maybe he was dead. She should have stayed. She...

"Is everything okay Bill ? You have this expression again"

She didn't hear her. Her mind was racing with different explanations to his disappearance. He took vacations ? It couldn't be right. He barely let himself sleep. He had given up saving the world ? But he was the Doctor !

"Bill ?" A hand on her shoulder broke her out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry..." She tried to clear her mind. "What were you saying ?"

"You're still thinking about UNIT's call. About the Doctor, don't you ?"

How could she read her mind so easily ? That was something she liked about Heather. She didn't need to say out loud what she was thinking. She didn't know if this was because of the sentient oil or because she knew her too well. Heather spoke again, in her kind and charming voice.

"We could look for him if you want." She looked at her expectantly.

"Really ?"

"Yeah, I don't really mind." Best woman ever.

She kissed her as a thank you. She was so grateful. She would see the Doctor again, he couldn't be dead. No way. She was going to make him remember who he was, and his importance. Bill took Heather's hand, smiling. They drifted away, seeking the Doctor.

* * *

Clara sighed, desperate. Me had wandered off again. The both of them had landed on a lovely planet made of diamond, Golotiaz. The reflection of the light on the ground was killing her eyes, forcing her to wear sunglasses.

Apart from this little inconvenience, the setting was perfect. The diamond stones, which were reflecting the light between each others, were creating hundreds of thousands rainbows, producing an unique landscape.

She glanced at her TARDIS for a second, making sure she hadn't disappeared. It had changed since the last time they had used it, having her favourite appearance : A police blue box. But it hadn't been by choice.

The diner had become rather inconvenient, especially in narrow spaces. After this adventure in which they had stayed stuck for about two weeks between two walls belonging to two different cliffs, they had decided to fix the Chameleon Circuit.

It hadn't been easy. It had taken them one year to understand from where the problem was coming from and to be able to fix it. Me had talked about repairing it by hot-biding the fragment links and superseding the binary system. It had been complete gibberish for her. But it hadn't the only problem that they had had with this TARDIS : she was stubborn as a mule.

She had thought it had been a good trade. New TARDIS, new personality, new behaviour towards her. No sleeping in the corridors with echoes from the past AND future, no staying outside, freezing in the cold, no old cow ruining her life. How wrong she had been...

She couldn't fathom why TARDISes couldn't stand her. This one was even worst than the last one. She loved vanishing when Clara wasn't looking. And it had happened A LOT. She could remember as if it were yesterday...

Imagine yourself running away from Sontarans shouting "For the Sontarans Empire. KILL HER". When your hopes were fading away, you see your ship. Ready to take you home. What do you do ? You try to reach it.

You're metres away from it. You're already imagining yourself in a hot bath, relaxing. When suddenly, you hear a sound. THE sound. You see it taking off. Without you. You're banging at the door, begging her to let you in. She leaves anyway, leaving you at the mercy of the Sontarans.

She had to run for TWENTY FIVE MINUTES to save her life. Hopefully, Me, who was taking a nap in the library, had steered the TARDIS back to the planet when she had noticed she wasn't around. And this was only one example. The worst time had been when she had fallen in a nest of vampire monkeys. But that was another story.

She walked away from the ship, still glancing at her from time to time. Nothing happened. The ship was in a good mood she guessed. She observed her surroundings. No Me. She had indeed wandered off. Nice.

She had left to check if the planet were safe. Only Maashiafs, a harmless species, were supposed to live there. But since the disappearance of one of their kind, they were on the alert. So better be sure.

She didn't know if her, not coming back, was a good sign or not. Like The Doctor, she had tendencies to wander off if something drew her attention. Why was she always travelling with ageless people with the concentration of a 5 year old ?

She passed a cliff with a gigantic waterfall at its feet. A cliff. Bad reminder. She inspected it from the edge, expecting to see Me, fighting at its bottom with the local inhabitants. She could lack some diplomacy sometimes.

A sound caught her attention. Someone had opened the TARDIS. She shrugged. No fights with Maashiafs then.

She got back to the ship, not seeking Me this time. No need to. When she would be back, she would explain once again the "Don't Wander Off" rule. It seemed she had had some difficulties to understand it.

She was at the top of the crystal hill, a hill which was overhanging the valley.

She froze. Two women were at the entrance of the ship, chatting casually. Had she forgotten to lock the door ? Nonsense. How then ? The TARDIS was supposed to be impenetrable !

She approached them slowly, fuming.

"What the hell are you doing in my TARDIS !?" The woman on the left, a dark-skinned young girl with space hair answered.

"Who are you ? And what do you mean by "your TARDIS" ?" She examined them, she was unable to guess their intentions.

"I'm the one who should ask the questions here ! Who are YOU ?"

Despite the fact she was trying to control the situation, she wasn't a control freak. Not at all...okay, maybe a little.

"I'm Bill. This is Heather, my wife. I was the Doctor's companion some time ago. Now, who are you ? Are you his new companion ?"

Clara was saddened. She knew all the Doctor's companions from Susan, Ian and Barbara to herself. She had seen them all in the Time Stream. These ones were unknown to her. He did replace her in the end.

Bill took her saddened expression for shock.

"Listen mate, the Doctor didn't talk about us, it's alright. I don't blame him. You shouldn't either. Look, I just want to know where he is."

"Why ?" she couldn't help but to ask.

"Last time we've seen him, he was about to regenerate. I think. Did he tell you about regeneration ?" She took her even more shocked face for a no.

"I guess he didn't. He will tell you about it but we really need to see him." She couldn't find the words to describe how she was feeling. The Doctor ? Regenerating ? Again ?

It was at this precise moment Me decided to show up.

"Hey, I'm back. We're safe on this planet and ...wait, who are these people ?" Bill laughed a bit, surprised.

"Two girls ? The Doctor likes to be surrounded !" Clara, still bewildered, blurted out.

"Me, she was the Doctor's companion. They're looking for him." Me's worried expression intensified.

"You can't be serious Clara. As if you knew where he was anyway..." Bill stopped smiling all of a sudden.

"Clara ? Like Clara Oswald ?" She turned her attention back to Bill. She knew her ?

"Indeed. Why ?" Bill swept with her eyes everything around them with haste.

"He isn't with you, right ?" She seemed eager to leave.

"No, he isn't. What is the matter with you ?" Bill sighed.

"He was looking for you. For a long time. I need to find him. He needs to know you're alright. Are you coming with me ?" Clara stared at her, surprised. Ooooooh, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Right guys ! So, how was it ? Terrible ? Awesome ?

Tell me about it by leaving a review ^^ I'll update this story every Saturdays and Sundays. It is already written, so no need to worry, it will be finished ! (I know this frustration when you read something and you notice it hasn't been updated for years T_T)

Have a good day or night ^^

Salut les gens !

Spirit Of Dark Wolf


	2. Chapter 2, Poor Jason

Hello guys ! Yeah I know, I said Saturdays and Sundays but I wanted to post this chapter with the first one for no reason at all (Best Argument Ever). About this chapter, I just wanted to precise that Jason isn't a OC but a real character from the series. I will explain this at the end of the next chapter (I'm warning you, if you read the explanation before reading this chapter, you'll regret it. Spoilers ;-) (Nah, River isn't in this chapter, sorry guys.))

Anyway, let's get to the interesting part, this chapter !

Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who or its characters but if you want, we could share custody. ...No ? Oh come on mate...

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Chapter 2 : Poor Jason

She stared at the girl named Bill. Was she coming ? She knew the Doctor had been searching for her, since the diner. She didn't know if she were feeling happy about this or depressed. It wasn't her he was looking for but his memories. She couldn't blame him, they had pressed the neural block together but it had been a bad decision.

However, she had promised herself not to see him again. But now, facing Bill who was asking her to come, could she really keep it ? Moreover, she had to admit she was worried about this new regeneration. A new Doctor ? Was she really ready for this ? She couldn't help but to think about him again. Chin-boy.

At the time, she couldn't have said she hadn't been aware of the process. She had seen them all. In the Time Stream.

To know is a thing, to experience it is another. Her mind had tried to protect her, thinking it couldn't happen. It had seemed impossible. But it had happened. And it had hurt her deep inside, she could still feel it sometimes.

She had been attached to this Doctor in bow tie, Chin-boy, the only person calling her "The Impossible Girl". He was funny, passionate (not that the current Doctor wasn't, far from it even) and mainly clumsy. He had his qualities but also his flaws giving him a certain charm.

She had fallen in love with that man.

Then came the new Doctor. He had been cold, he had been harsh, he had been so different. Missing her Doctor, she had nearly left him. She had thought he couldn't be the same man, that he couldn't be caring any-more.

She had been so wrong.

He had needed time to accommodate, to discover what kind of man he was. He had been mostly lost. "Please, just...just see me". He had needed her, that had been why she had stayed. She could say it for sure now. He was funny (in his own way of course), he was passionate and he was clumsy. The slight difference being he was clumsy with his feelings.

All of these because he had tried to improve, he had wanted to be a better man (which he was now), he had wanted to understand her.

And that was enough.

He had been there when she had lost Danny, he had been to Hell to bring him back, despite his hatred towards him, he had suffered for four and a half billion years to be able to save her and had succeeded by breaking the rules of his own people. How could she not love him after these ?

They had worked so hard to become who they were, they couldn't be separated by another regeneration. This new new Doctor wouldn't be interested by their bound any-more. It reassured her to know he was trying to remember, to find her. It meant that all wasn't lost.

"Did you say "you thought" he was about to regenerate ?" If there were a chance, she couldn't miss it.

"Well yes, I didn't see him regenerate. I'm not even sure he is still alive" A doubt. That was enough.

"Me, Bill, Heather, get into the TARDIS."

"You really can't be serious Clara." said Me, shocked.

"Where to ? No one knows where he is." asked Bill, a bit confused. Clara's voice didn't waver, she wasn't scared, she was determined.

"Where there's trouble. He is the Doctor after all."

"So, where do we start ?" asked Heather, being eager to go on an adventure. Clara thought about it for a second, her hand on her chin.

"To be honest, I don't really know. He could be anywhere in time and space. Where do you want to start ?"

They peered at each other, then shared their ideas, a smile always remaining on their lips. After a long debate, they decided to check big fixed points in time, in particular, a revolution. The Doctor couldn't resist a big war.

In the end, they chose to go to the 18th century, in 1789. A big revolution was been prepared at the time, a good place to start. They started the engines of the TARDIS and waited silently, praying for the Doctor to be there.

They stepped on the first steps of the Bastille. It was so confusing, what was happening ? In the distance was a huge crowd, separated in two distinct armies. They were fighting each other, with, in the middle, a man cladded in immaculate white clothes. Perhaps the Bastille wasn't the best place to be on the 14th of July.

Me, seeing their confusion, tried to clear the situation.

"Are you really going to tell me you don't know the story behind the storming of the Bastille ? La prise de la Bastille ?" They all shook their head, lost.

It was surprising to discover that Me had a perfect French accent. Clara wasn't even aware of this.

When you thought about it, it was logical. She had been on Earth for centuries, she had told her she had lived in France for some time, leaving for an unknown reason. She had never told why to Clara. But her perfect accent proved one thing, it hadn't only been a little trip to France.

Me started her explanation, ignoring the mess around her.

"At this era, France was a monarchy with at its centre, the king Louis XVI. The point of this revolution is to overthrow this government. The man over there is the Governor de Launay, "the bad guy" if you prefer. He was decapitated during the surrender. On this side, you can see the royalists, fighting to protect the King's government, and on this side, the revolutionaries."

During her little story, they had had to dodge a couple of soldiers, aiming their spears at de Launay. French people could be so rude sometimes... To sum up, they were where they wanted, however, they didn't know where to start.

He could be anywhere, insulting the King, trying to stop the fight, running away from some soldiers...How do you want to find a man like him ?

Bill gave her a reassuring look. She didn't know her well but she could say she was a nice person. No wonder the Doctor had chosen her. She smiled at her, wanting to return the favour. They started to walk away from the TARDIS (this fear of her leaving them here being still present) when Me spoke out her doubts.

"Say, are you sure it is safe to leave the TARDIS here ? I know usually we do, but we're in Paris in 1789 with a British police blue box. Talk about obvious."

Me wasn't completely wrong but how many times had she left the TARDIS with the Doctor in the middle of nowhere with no one noticing ? Strangely, it was Bill who answered.

"Don't worry about it, it will be fine. One time, with the Doctor, we left her in 1814 during the Last Great Frost Fair in the middle of the street. I can still clearly hear him say "Your species hardly notices anything". So, I think we're good."

Funny thing was, she could also remember him saying something like this. He hadn't changed, that was for sure. She added to Bill's statement :

"Moreover, if we leave her here, what do you think the Doctor will do if he sees her ? Another TARDIS than his, in 1789 ? He will seek the owners. So, us."

Time was still passing and a revolution wasn't the best place to talk. As if to attest what she was thinking, someone jostled her, sending her to the floor.

She got up, ready to shout at a random French guy in English until she heard :

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright ?"

A French man talking English wasn't a big deal (Well, maybe in current France), the TARDIS was translating everything after all. However, with a French accent ?

She had talked, some years ago, to Russian soldiers on a submarine and they hadn't had any accents at all. So, why would a French man be speaking English in France ?

"I'm alright, thanks. I'm rather surprised to hear you speaking English though."

"Well, I heard you speaking English and you're not the only English people around here today. I'm Jason, nice to meet you." He offered her his hand to shake. She shook it.

"I'm Clara Oswald. This is Bill, Heather and the last one is Ashildr."

"Nice to meet..." Me interrupted him. The fight was getting more violent, now wasn't the time to do presentations.

"So now that you know who we are, who is this English man you were talking about ?" Me had never been very patient.

"Straight to the point, eh ? The person I'm talking about is called the Doctor. He helped me to escape from... the guillotine." He felt sheepish, Clara could feel it. Me didn't see it or didn't care, she ignored it.

"So, you know the Doctor ? That was easy." finished Bill. Did anybody care about this poor man ?

"Could you tell us where he is ? We know him." She gave up. Poor Jason. On this last sentence, Me had been a bit rude, but efficient.

"Well... I think he ran in this direc..."

"Thank you. Have a good day." She looked around her.

"Well, as good as it can be" she added.

And she left. Jason stared at her, discombobulated. He would never understand Me, he would never comprehend why they were looking for the Doctor and last but not least, he would never know why British people were invading France all of the sudden. Poor guy.

* * *

Tell me what you think about this chapter, and let's have a minute of silence for this poor Jason who was as lost as me when I was writing this chapter. Where the hell did that idea with the storming of the Bastille come from ? *shrugs*

See ya later guys, have a good day or night !

Salut les gens !

Spirit Of Dark Wolf


	3. Chapter 3, All Of Time And Space

Hi guys ! How was your day ? Mine was pretty good thanks, except that I am an idiot. The explanation I did in the last chapter was supposed to be in this one, so I corrected it ! Pfiou...

And we're still not Saturday but I wanted to thank Slytherpuffrules for his review by publishing a new chapter ^^ And I'll be busy Saturday anyway...(I'll watch Doctor Who with my niece...in french T_T French dub is simply terrible, NEVER watch it) So here it is ! Let's meet the Doctor ^^

Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Bla bla bla, not mine, bla bla bla, I'll buy BBC when I'll be rich (yeah it means never)

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Chapter 3 : All Of Time And Space

They had left Jason, and were on their way to find the Doctor. Bill was still thinking it was too easy. Clara could only understand her doubts, it couldn't be that simple. The Doctor was one of these people always running, it was hard to catch him and harder to catch his attention.

She was eager to see him again, to see if he still were the Doctor, the man he had been with her. Although, it wasn't the only reason. She wanted to do something for Me, who had been by her side for years, on the long road that was this trip for Gallifrey.

Me and the Doctor had stayed on a pretty sad note. Her death, then, the end of the Universe. She wasn't sure the Doctor remembered any of this. He shouldn't be anyway, but if he did, she would try to repair the damage.

She was hiding it but Me had taken badly his threats. It had hurt her. Who wouldn't be ? "And I will end you and everything you loved". Me had always had a "I don't care" behaviour. She could be cold, she was unaffected by most things, given the fact she had already experienced them before but, it wasn't her.

None of these were true. It was a facade, something to protect her from this pain that could attack her at any moment. She had been affected by this mistake she had made with the chronolock. She had regretted it for her whole life, hoping she would be forgiven.

And she had been. She was human after all, immortal or not.

She hadn't blamed her for her death. Not at all. Herself had been reckless, she had played with fire and lost. Their friendship was based on "No hard feelings". She was even grateful, Me had accepted to share these adventures with her. Like the Doctor, she was really bad at being alone. She needed someone to talk to, to trust.

They had shared so many things during these years, so many secrets. Me knew about her love for the Doctor and was worried their little meeting would cause more damage than anything else. And it would. For sure it would.

But it was worth it in the end if it could help Me to forgive herself. She had forgotten most of the things she had done, she was keeping notebooks about them, however, it had been one of the things she hadn't forgotten. It had taken a toll on her.

She had lived for centuries, having so many lives, so many identities. She had told her about some of them, and she could see how lonely she would have been if Me hadn't been by her side. For both of them, it was a relief not to be alone.

To sum Me up, she was a really understanding woman concealing her true feelings, showing a cold behaviour. In some ways, she was like the Doctor. Something she guessed, she would never fully understand.

"Clara, what are you waiting for ? Come on !" She should be going. Now wasn't the time to think about these things.

She caught up with them, not wanting to be separated from the group. They searched in every corner of the city the Doctor, but he wasn't anywhere. After seven hours of researches, they decided to retreat to the TARDIS for the night.

On their way to the ship, someone jostled her once again, without the others noticing, allowing her to say hello to the ground a second time. Come on, what was the probability of it happening again ?

God, she was exhausted. This stranger hadn't even helped her, nor apologized. She could already imagine what kind of person they were.

"Hey, be careful !"

He snubbed her.

"I'm sorry, I can't take into account your petty cultural differences." This man was rude, really rude.

"I give you no right to talk to me like this, I deserve some kind of respect and..."

Wait. A man, speaking English, with no kind of manner, unable to behave like a normal human being ?

"Doctor, is that you ?"

What a joke. She didn't think about this, not at all.

"You do know who I am. I have to admit, I am quite taken aback. Would you have the courtesy to present yourself as well ?"

He was indeed the Doctor. But not the one she was seeking.

Blond, curly hair and a questionable sense of fashion. She had seen him in the Time Stream. She hadn't known he was so rude. It was probably one of the traits which hadn't changed with regeneration. If he had had a Scottish accent, she would have had a doubt.

"Oswald. Clara Oswald. Hum...which Doctor are you ?" She remembered him but couldn't replace him in the Doctor's timeline.

"What do you mean by "which Doctor" ? Is there another Doctor I am not aware of ? I am the only Doctor, my dear, whether you like it or not." He was so smug in his words, it was unbearable.

"I know you are the Doctor. I meant, which incarnation are you ?"

"Well, in your terms, I would be my sixth incarnation."

"I see..."

He was only half of her Doctor. If he were here, it meant her Doctor wouldn't. He would never dare to cross his own timeline. Something about the Laws of Time. To be honest, he had never been specific about them, spending his time breaking them in one way or another.

Another day to search the area wouldn't be necessary. They didn't have any reason to stay any-more.

"You know, a little bit of gratitude for answering your question wouldn't irretrievably damage my ego." Could she slap him ? He was nearly asking for it at this point.

"Thank you Doctor." And she left, leaving him in the middle of the crowd.

"Wait Miss Clara Oswald ! How do you know me ? Have we already met ?" She looked at him, saddened.

"We didn't Doctor. Not yet."

She wasn't lying, it was true. However, she couldn't help but to think her Doctor would ask her the same question when he would see her again. "Have we met before ?" It would break her heart.

She joined the others, her heart hurting a little. She didn't show it and tried to appear normal. Me gave her a disapproval look.

"Clara, where were you ? You shouldn't look around without us, it's dangerous with the revolution raging around us. You know this, curiosity killed the cat." She, pronouncing this sentence was so ironic that it was hilarious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you, I thought I had seen someone I knew. We should go, I'm sure he isn't here."

"You sure ? And someone you knew ? Here ?" She could be surprised. After all, they had never been to France before. So, how was it possible she knew someone ?

"Yeah I'm sure. And yes, my bad. He was too young to be who I thought he was." Me didn't press the matter, Clara was grateful.

"Alright then. Let's go." Bill and Heather exchanged a surprised look but followed despite all. No need to tell them about this Doctor, it would only make them despair.

All of time and space, and twelve different Doctors. This was going to be tedious.

* * *

So ? Yeah I know for some of you I spoiled the sixth Doctor appearance, but hey, I'm an idiot, that's not new !

So, about this chapter, Jason, our friendly little guy, is a real character from the series. The sixth Doctor has really been to France in 1789 and has really met a man named Jason. This is from the audio "The Ultimate Adventure" by Big Finish Productions. Of course, there is the question of if it is canon or not but I consider the books, the audios, etc, as canon. Here's the page from the TARDIS Wikia if you want to read a bit about this audio : " wiki/1789" or " wiki/The_Ultimate_Adventure_(audio_story)".

That's what I was supposed to say in THIS chapter... Stupid stupid French girl...

Anyway guys, I'll see you next time, let's say... Sunday. I hope I won't be too much traumatized by the French dub...(Peter Capaldi without a Scottish accent isn't Peter Capaldi)

See ya !

Salut les gens ^^

Spirit Of Dark Wolf, the future owner of BBC


	4. Chapter 4, The Library

Hello guys ! I'm alive ! The French dub is still horrible...(Nine and Rose are terrifying in French...) but let's say it was bearable. My niece was happy, that's what matters. But one day, ONE DAY, we'll watch it in English. I don't care if she isn't fast enough to read the subtitles or if she isn't able to understand them because they're talking English, I don't care, we'll watch every seasons in English...

Anyway, here's the new chapter that I hope you'll find interesting !

Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Yeah, I know I don't have to do it for each chapters but I need to do this to remember I don't own the characters...for now.

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Chapter 4 : The Library

They were tired. Like genuinely tired. They had travelled for two weeks non-stop looking for the Doctor. After so many times spent in the immensity of the Universe, they were sure they could become History teachers on Earth.

Bill was staring into space, thinking.

She had liked discovering new planets, new landscapes with the Doctor before, but mainly because they had been safe. During these last two weeks, they had been on 9 different planets, had avoided 2 wars and met 3 Doctors. It was beginning to take a toll on them.

Me had become really anxious recently. Her oncoming meeting with the Doctor was starting to worry her, even if she was hiding it very well. Bill had always been rather good at understanding people's behaviour.

It was surprising to see someone afraid of the Doctor. It had never been her case, she had trusted him, until the very end. She knew there was this part in him in which he hid so many secrets. He had killed before, that was a fact, but she couldn't imagine him doing it.

Yes, at the beginning, he had been completely unshaken. However, he had stayed a good man, in his own way. As long as she had been safe, she had been fine with whatever could happen. Until this event. Missy, the Master, the spaceship.

All of these, it had changed her. It had changed her way to see the Doctor but she hadn't been afraid of him for a second on that spaceship. She could have been, after all, she had been in this situation because of him. However, he had saved her, in his own way. He had always done things in his own way.

Me was afraid of him, but it didn't seem to be the case of Clara either. Did you see her eyes ? The same madness, the very same little spark when they were confronted to danger, two sides of the same coin.

Bill wasn't like them, she couldn't just laugh in the face of death. Clara wasn't afraid to die, she was daring death to take her soul. She and the Doctor... they were a team, she didn't care about being safe. She cared about this chilling feeling when you were in danger. Two mad friends in a box.

"Say Clara ?" Clara stopped reading her Jane Austen book and put it aside.

"Yeah ?"

"I was wondering... why did you start travelling with the Doctor ?" She took some time to answer, a little smile on her lips.

"Well...it's complicated. We could say it was meant to be, I was supposed to travel with him at some point and save him. Best years of my life. It started so long ago ... He was younger, another Doctor. He was unable to stay still, always talking and always saying things were cool. For example, his bow-tie he was always wearing. I can remember this one time in Victorian London where he...ah ! Sorry, I'm rambling. It seems he rubbed off on me in the end."

Indeed, but it wasn't the only thing he had rubbed off on her. She finally decided to ask her this question which had bothered her lately.

"And what made you stop ?" The following silence was unbearable. She shouldn't have asked this. She was about to apologize when Clara spoke again.

"My death." She really shouldn't have asked this.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't appropriate. But I guess we both have cheated on death, eh ?" Clara gave her a surprised look but didn't press it. She didn't either.

Even if her adventures with him hadn't ended well, she didn't have any regrets, it had been wonderful. She could see that Clara agreed, they both had loved every minutes they had spent with the Time Lord. They shared a knowing look. She spoke again, melancholy in her voice.

"You know, being with the Doctor had been the most exciting thing that ever happened to me in my life. Without him, I still would be selling chips in this university and I would never have met Heather. He saved me from this boring life I was predestined to." He really did.

"That's what he does. He saves people. But each time, he will brush it off, as if it were nothing. That's how he is." said Clara wanly.

She could feel that Clara had tried to help him. To make him realise he was a real hero, not the killer he thought he was. A killer wouldn't have felt the slightest guiltiness about leaving people to die in an endless war.

He could shout as loud as he wanted he didn't feel a thing, she knew deep inside that wasn't true. Actually, he cared too much.

Bill gave a last smile to Clara before leaving the room, in direction of the library.

She had discovered it two days before, while wandering in the TARDIS' corridors. And the place was hard to miss. It was huge. On each sides of the room were rows of shelves filled with books beyond understanding.

Latin, Greek, Gallifreyan, English, everything could be found in this library. She was still trying to comprehend how Clara and Me could read them when one shelf in particular caught her attention. Every books on it looked exactly the same, a leather like front cover with inscriptions on it.

Dates, to be precise. 1348, 1415, 2016 ? What were these books anyway ? The last one of the series was named "The End of Time". What could it talk about ? She looked around and discovered another series of these little notebooks, the first one being named "A new adventure". She took it, curious and began to read the first sentences.

"Today is the beginning of a new adventure. I said it before. It was sad but it was beautiful. Endings. I'm used to them by now. It's always the end of a happy story. It had happened billions of years before, Clara's death in that street. I shouldn't have used the chronolock. It is blurry but I still feel that same shame, that same guiltiness."

"When we faced each other, at the End of Time, I knew it had happened for him not too long ago. The fire was still burning in his eyes. Clara had been with him, frozen in time. What do you call a person living without a heartbeat ? A miracle ? A curse ? I can't imagine myself living without a heartbeat, without a breathing. I am immortal, nonetheless, I'm still living."

"Clara is new to this feeling. Time is passing by but you're not following. It continues without you, it finishes before you. When you arrive at the End of the Universe, you see that Time freezes, stops. It could wind up or go forwards, you wouldn't notice. It was me, and me alone."

"I took her with me, I showed her how it would be like. She wasn't afraid to die but she wasn't scared to live either. "Why does everybody think I'm so scared ? We all face the raven in the end. That is the deal". I was surprised to be honest. So much courage in a so little woman like her."

"Everyday, I'm trying to give her some kind of hope, even if in the end, I know it's not possible. She was also alone now, she was separated from the Doctor. I saw the look on her face, Clara lov-" She was interrupted by a voice.

"Last time someone checked one of my notebooks, it had been my husband. He was really nice, I loved him a lot, but he had asked my permission."

She hadn't been supposed to read that much. She hadn't meant to anyway. But like we all say, curiosity killed the cat. She didn't know much about Me, she was really secretive. She had learned a bit about Me's story during a discussion Me had had with Clara. Once again, she hadn't meant to listen.

She stared back at Me who was leaned against the door's frame of the library, her body language only expressing anger.

"I'm sorry ! I didn't mean to, I was just looking for a book and I found one of your notebooks. I thought it was some kind of fiction. I'll never do it again."

She smiled at her sheepishly. Me's eyes were hard, she could see a storm of emotion raging in them.

"Indeed, you won't. From now on, I forbid you to have access to the library. Bill, I'm sure you're really kind but no one has the right to read my notebooks. Not even Clara. Would you want me to read your diaries ? To learn all about your secrets, unbeknownst to you ? Ask me next time. I'm tired of people breaking my trust."

"I promise, I won't. I'm truly sorry."

At this moment, she felt like the Doctor was in front of her. Was this the fate of immortal people ? To outlive everyone, even Time itself ? To see everyone break your trust ? To suffer until the end ? Some time ago, she had begrudged the Doctor and his cycle of regeneration. She hadn't thought about what it was implying. He would be alone, having some moments of happiness with his companions until they left or died. He was staying with them, knowing they would leave him.

There were two choices for immortal people : to stop taking companions, knowing it meant loneliness for them, or, to hide their feelings and to try to forget their companion's oncoming death. The Doctor had chosen the second solution while Me had taken the first one, Clara being the only exception.

But now, she couldn't know if the Doctor were still on the first solution. Maybe he had simply stopped. It would explain his sudden disappearance. She didn't want him to do so, she didn't want him to suffer even more than usual.

"Can I ask you a question ?" Maybe this was going to be a stupid question.

"Make it quick, I need to get back to work." Bill took a breath.

"Is...Are you okay ?" Me's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"I...yes, why are you asking ?"

"I'm just worried. I can't help it." Me pondered a little bit longer on the question.

"I'm fine. Maybe not by your definition but by an immortal definition, I am."

With this, she indicated her the exit with her right hand, clearly telling her to go. She passed the door and... decided to hug her. She needed it, she was still feeling guilty.

Me froze for some seconds before replying. It was something she had instituted with the Doctor when he wasn't feeling okay. He had always been reticent at the beginning but had always given up. Let's say it was her way to help them.

She left the library, feeling a bit better. While exiting, she didn't miss the little smile Me did. It seemed it helped them both, in the end.

* * *

*is playing a video game* *sees you're staring at her* Oh ! You're back ? Well,how was it ? I thought it was a good idea to have Me and Bill talking to each other, to have a chapter without Clara and Heather (Even if Heather isn't really present in this story...I'm sorry T_T).

Anyway, and don't forget to subscribe to the official Doctor Who...okay okay, I won't do it XD (If you're wondering what I'm talking about, even if you're not, because it's really funny, search on Pinterest "Don't forget to subscribe to the official Doctor Who". You'll find it !)

Tell me what you thought about this chapter ^^

See ya later guys !

Salut les gens !

Spirit Of Dark Wolf


	5. Chapter 5, Not Even In The Future

Hi guys ! It is midnight and I'm finally posting this chapter... I was teaching to my american friend some French and it was complicated X) But, she improved a lot, I'm proud of her ^^ So, I'm sorry for being late, even if I said in the first chapter I was only going to post the Saturdays and the Sundays... So technically, I'm early ! - Is trying to find an excuse

Anyway guys, new chapter, new adventure. Let's go !

Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Not mine but not yours either :-P

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Chapter 5 : Not Even In the Future

Footsteps coming from the hallway caught Clara's attention. Bill appeared in the doorway, a new determination in her eyes.

"Ready for another adventure ?" she said while showing her impressive white teeth.

Clara lowered a lever and revived the TARDIS. The main pillar started its usual movement, up and down, the structure inside it spinning in a nearly reassuring way. She pushed a little switch on her right, the TARDIS' humming became more audible. The energy was building up, so was her hope. Bill was watching silently from the door, frowning a little.

"How do you know to fly this thing ?" Clara did a little laugh.

"Who said I knew ?"

A little smile from Clara, a confused look from Bill and everything started to shake. Clara gripped the main console's sides, a habit, and waited for the next step. She knew it by heart. A loud noise echoed in the multiple rooms of the ship, followed closely by the cloister bell.

She could bet it wasn't supposed to do that but she and Me had no idea why it was doing it. Perhaps it was simply the TARDIS showing how annoyed she was. Nothing new then. She was always grumpy anyway.

When everything was finally settled, she pressed another button, an intercom this time, and transmitted her words in the entirety of the ship.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, even if this last part would really surprise me, we arrived at our new destination. Any volunteers on this trip ?"

Silence was her only answer. She asked then the question to Bill who answered with a nod.

"Shall we, then ?"

She opened the doors to access to the vast landscape which was hidden behind these doors. Her smile withered during the process, panic slowly overwhelming her. She set her foot on the creaking snow, a gust of wind brushing her face. The cold was biting her skin.

Her hand gripped the TARDIS tightly, preventing her from falling. Bill, who was only metres away from her, could fathom that something wasn't right. Clara's figure was still, like a statue.

Clara was paralysed, unable to think, unable to move. Time stopped when she saw the city in front of her, daring her to come closer.

"It's not right." The words were stuck in her throat, nearly suffocating her.

"What isn't ?"

"This place, it's... it's supposed to be off-limits. I'm crossing my own timeline."

Bill was beginning to be frustrated. What did it even mean ? It seemed to be a completely normal place, a city covered of snow. Pines were a good part of the view, hiding themselves amongst houses. The only noticeable building was this big clock in the centre of the city.

She couldn't see what was the problem. Children were playing, throwing snowballs to each others. The only disturbing thing which could be seen was the graveyard. A really big graveyard at the entrance of the town, filled with numerous tombstones. Some of them must have been new, snow hadn't had the time to cover them.

She was about to read the sign indicating the name of the town when Clara pushed her back into the TARDIS.

"We need to go. We shouldn't be here. He will find us. He will..."

"You came back ! Again !" a voice interrupted her.

"Too late..." she whispered, worn out.

She should have checked their destination first. What a debutante mistake. She had wanted to be surprised and what a surprise that was... The voice continued its rambling.

"How ! How did you manage to come back this time ? Did the TARDIS help you ? What a naughty girl she can be sometimes"

Clara didn't turn around. She was silently whispering "I can't do it, not this time, I can't". Bill looked over Clara's shoulder to see who was this man. He didn't seem dangerous, he was tall, rather old , maybe around seventy, he was wearing a burgundy long coat wide open. Wasn't he cold !? What caught her attention was a raggedy bow-tie.

Who wore bow-ties nowadays ? Well, she couldn't really judge, they were on another planet after all.

He was staring at Clara, some kind of anger in his eyes. But not only. Something else...was it happiness ? He approached the TARDIS and put his hand on it, stroking it gently.

"Aren't you, sexy ? You're really..."

He stopped suddenly. His eyes became wide as he stared at the TARDIS, then at Clara.

"Clara... That's not my TARDIS. Where did you get this TARDIS ? And who is this person ?" Clara stayed silent.

"Clara, you could answer me ! Look at me." She didn't even budge.

"Clara ?"

Finally, she looked at him. He was so much older, his lines more visible than ever. He was still wearing his winter coat and his favourite bow-tie. If she had to put an approximate, she would say it was before she had come back with Tasha Lem but after he had abandoned her on Earth.

He was so young... his eyes hadn't lost their glow, they were still shining. Her grumpy Doctor, after her death, had lost this little spark. Even if this place were the worst nightmare of this Doctor, she could see the difference. He hadn't lost hope yet.

"Doctor I...I missed you so much"

When she pronounced these words, she knew she had made "the sad smile". He surrounded her with his arms and hugged her. She hid her face in his shoulder. What a horrible feeling to know what would happen to him.

He would stay alone for years before her arrival, and when she would finally be by his side, it would be to say their goodbyes. And it wasn't the worst part. If he knew about her death and Bill's one, it would break his hearts. Amy and Rory's deaths had already scarred him, it would only be for him another burden to bear.

"Oh Clara Oswald, my impossible girl, I've missed you too ! But you know you shouldn't be here." He shook his head. "I thought you had understood after the Time Stream incident that timelines are important matters and shouldn't be disturbed. Even less crossed." She raised her head.

He knew.

"You...you know I'm not Clara ? Your Clara ?"

"Yes Clara, I know."

She hugged him even harder. She would love to be his Clara again but time had passed. She was with her grumpy Doctor now. Even if he were sometimes colder and clumsier with his feelings, he was still her Doctor.

He had changed, he had become honest with himself, for her. He wasn't hiding any-more and this only thought gave her the courage to step back a bit. She wouldn't stay with her Chin-boy and it was fine, because she had Him.

"Clara" She listened to him.

"I don't know why you have a TARDIS." He gave a last stoke to her.

"I don't know why you are with this young woman." He smiled at Bill.

"And I don't know why you were looking for me but-"

"I wasn't...!" She started.

"Of course you were. You wouldn't go on this planet, at this moment in time on purpose. I think, you asked your TARDIS to find the Doctor. And she did." She was about to interrupt him but he didn't let her.

"I think, you were searching a Doctor who couldn't exist for your TARDIS. If you couldn't specify which one, because if you could, you wouldn't have come here, it means it wasn't one of my past regenerations. Another regeneration. No need to precise I'm at the end of my regeneration cycle and that I'm the last Doctor existing in your TARDIS database." He grinned.

"Conclusion, I regenerated and broke another rule. I love it when I do that."

He rearranged his bow-tie one last time and took her hand. He made a surprised look but it became rapidly a sad one.

"What I wanted to say was that I don't know why we were separated but I hope you'll find him again." He squeezed her hand.

"And that he will be able to fix what he did. Because Clara Oswald, you deserve to live."

"How...?"

"No heartbeats. I noticed it when I took your hand. I had promised myself it wouldn't happen to you...I'm sorry." He kissed her wrist.

"Now go." She panicked slightly.

"But you'll be alone and..."

"Go, I said. I won't be alone for long, I know your past self will find a way to come back. After all, you were the only one who never wandered off."

He let her go and stepped back. She didn't want to say goodbye yet, nonetheless, she didn't have a choice. She opened the TARDIS. Bill, who had been there the whole exchange, was really worried. Clara looked one last time at the man she had loved.

What a cliché sentence to say, don't you think ? But it was true, Love was the only cliché you wouldn't avoid. It repeated itself over and over again and couldn't be stopped.

Clara wanted to say so much, to tell him how much she had loved him but she didn't. Only one single sentence would be enough.

"Run, you clever boy and..." She could only think about the irony of what she was going to say.

"And remember me !"

She shut the TARDIS' door, a single tear escaping her eyes. Then another. And another. Her legs gave way and she slipped against the door. Her arms naturally found their way around her knees, her head hiding in them.

"And remember me..."

Her shoulders were shaking when the sobs formed into her throat. It echoed through the room, breaking even the TARDIS' heart.

Bill put her arms around her and rocked her silently.

"Yes Clara, I also wish he had listened."

No one would know that, in this exact same moment, the Doctor, condemned to stay on Trenzalore, was also crying. Despite all his efforts, he couldn't protect them.

Not even in the future.

* * *

Maaaan, I need some sleep seriously. So, how was this chapter ? Am I a monster ? Because I think I am T_T Let me know how much you hate me by telling me your opinion on it ^^

In any case guys, I'm going to go to sleep because I'm exhausted right now...

Sleep well or have a good day !

Salut les gens !

Spirit Of Dark Wolf / Spirit Of Dark Rings Under Her Eyes


	6. Chapter 6, Out There

Holà ! (Did I just...!?) Como estais amigos ? (I've lost my mind, I can't believe it) Estoy bien pero わたしは...(OKAY okay I'll stop studying while writing to you guys...geez). So what's up, people ? (Nope, I'm not talking about the second opening of Death Note, DON'T EVEN MENTION IT.) I'm fine ! I'm actually studying and also correcting the next chapters of this story (Yes, be afraid, because I did mix up at some point Spanish, Japanese and English...) I hope you'll like them but let's start with this one first !

Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : What if I told you, I don't own Doctor Who. What if I told you, this meme is really old.

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Chapter 6 : Out there

They had passed these last few days floating into space, their research on hiatus. It had been a common agreement to give Clara some time after the recent event. She was acting as if everything were fine but everyone knew it wasn't.

Clara couldn't help but to think about the previous Doctor's face, old and sad, and to imagine it on her Doctor's face. Sad, lonely, wishing he had a companion by his side. She hoped he hadn't regenerated yet, not alone anyway.

He had told her that centuries ago, his tenth self had regenerated alone in his TARDIS and that this pain he had felt during the process, had stayed, even now in this incarnation. That was something she didn't want him to experience again.

She played with her mother's ring, trying to reassure herself. She just needed to be patient, she would see him again.

"Give it time ! You know the Doctor, he always comes back, he can't help it." She jumped when a voice responded to her out loud thought.

"Clara, are you talking to yourself ?"

Me emerged from the underneath of the main console, shaking her clothes to get rid of the dust.

"I've just finished the adjustments on the TARDIS system. She is now able to search the Doctor. I added his new regeneration, it won't take into account Time Lords limitation to twelve regenerations. Furthermore, I specified she couldn't cross your timeline so we don't need to worry about...you know." She gave her a forlorn look. That last part was as much a curse than a relief.

"Thank you Me. I was wondering...wasn't she supposed to avoid these kind of situations ? I thought a TARDIS prevented the driver to do so."

"A malfunction. It had never happened to us before so we didn't notice but it had always been the case. Believe it or not, this TARDIS is pretty old, so no wonder we have so much problems with her. She is a type 39..." The TARDIS seemed to growl.

"Ah yes sorry, a type 40 mark 3, made for exploration. It's exactly the same model than the Doctor's one. Funny thing to know, when the Doctor was still living on Gallifrey, all these models were already decommissioned, considered too old to be used."

"So...if we sum up, she is like a grandma ?" A book flew through the room, hitting Clara in the head. It, then, returned to where it was, in the TARDIS' library.

"Ouch ! Okay ! Okay, I'm sorry, you're a beautiful and young ship. You're ageless." The TARDIS hummed softly, satisfied.

"So, ready to go then ?"

"Yeah. You can call the others."

So did Me. Heather and Bill joined them in the room, ready to go. Clara put her hand on the lever, praying silently. It would work this time. No past selves, only the Doctor. She activated it and waited for the landing which was surprisingly gentler than usual.

She approached the doors and took a breath. Everything would be okay. She had prepared herself to be greeted by Trenzalore but was actually greeted by...another TARDIS' door. Moreover, in a rather good shape. So it could eliminate his past selves, their TARDIS had always been, in some way or another, damaged.

She pushed open the other TARDIS door. In front of the command was a...woman. Blond, really pretty but the most important thing was her clothes. Her Doctor's clothes. She fell to her knees, broken. It was too late, eh ? She didn't even have the time to say goodbye.

Bill popped her head to see the new Doctor's face.

"Wow Doctor, you've...you've changed ! You're really pretty, I mean, you're a woman so...ouch ! Heather, what the hell ? I love you, no need to punch me..."

The new Doctor ignored them and planted herself before Clara, kneeling to be able to see her face. She spoke softly.

"I'm not who you're looking for. He is still out there, waiting, lonely."

"How...?"

"He will explain. He will try to avoid this subject but press it. You all deserve to know what happened." She stood up and reached the console, pressing random buttons. She spoke again, she had nearly forgotten.

"Oh, one more thing, be careful. Me, don't forget to put the shields back up, who knows what would happen if you didn't." Me looked confused but didn't discuss the subject further.

"Hmm...okay Doctor, I will." The Doctor was about to leave when Clara called her again.

"Doctor ?"

"Yes Clara ?" She was startled. The Doctor wasn't supposed to know who she was.

"I...what happened ? If you're, if he's, still out there, how did you regenerate ? Why ?"

"I can't tell you Clara, you know it. However, be reassured. I wasn't alone. I was happy until the very end."

She gave her a wide smile and then looked at the key in the palm of her hand. She pressed it against her heart.

"I'm glad to know it." She walked in the direction of her TARDIS but turned back a final time.

"Goodbye Doctor."

"Goodbye Clara."

She passed the doors, hearing faintly Heather, Bill and Me say their goodbyes. Me headed directly for the button controlling the shields, putting them back on. When she saw this, something clicked in her head, answering a question she was asking herself for a long time.

It would be a good distraction from what had just occurred. She didn't want to think about this meeting with this female Doctor and what it was implying.

"Bill. Is that how you two managed to enter into the TARDIS ? Because the shields were off ?" Bill raised her head and got up from the sofa. She faced Clara.

"Not...exactly. Heather and I are special. We kind of are aliens. The sentient oil lets us travel in time and space, even through the TARDIS' defences." She took Heather's hand and squeezed it.

"I see. Interesting." It was the only thing that came to her mind. She was exhausted but it was still interesting to meet a species able to cross the TARDIS' defences. Even Time Lords could only enter a TARDIS if they had the key or the TARDIS' authorisation.

She could remember one time, she and the Doctor had been stuck in London because he had argued with the TARDIS. He had been snapping his fingers with his entire will during hours, the TARDIS hadn't let him in. Clara had asked him to open the TARDIS with his key. He hadn't taken it.

Since then, he had always carried a key with him, notably in his wig. He had always been full of surprises. She thought about this last surprise with the new Doctor but distracted herself again with another question.

"Next question, how did you and the Doctor meet ? Did he save you from a great danger and offered you to come with him ?" Bill laughed.

"Pretty much, yes ! But at first, he was a teacher in the university I was working at. I was sneaking to his lessons until he noticed me." Clara giggled.

"Him ? A teacher ? How did his students manage to follow up ? Most of the time, he is rambling. How many times did he tell me I was a pudding brain because I couldn't understand him. We are the planet of the pudding brains according to him." She made a pause, thinking.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that's why he chose this planet. So he could impress everybody with his knowledge."

She couldn't help but think this was the most accurate description she had ever made of him. He liked to remind everyone how clever he was. The Ego of a Time Lord. Not only his reputation was great.

"They couldn't. They liked his lessons because you could never know what you were going to listen to."

She nodded silently. He liked to do that. Surprise people. One question bothered her during the entire discussion though. She finally had the courage to ask it.

"And...how was he ? I mean, when you met him ? Was he okay ? No oncoming storm ? No fury of a Time Lord ? Oh and please, no Time Lord victorious !"

"Err, I'm not sure what you're talking about but no. He had been normal, even if I had suspected that he was sad, pained, also lonely. The first time we met, he was about to erase my memory on the past events of the day but something changed his mind. Clara, he..."

She never had the chance to finish her sentence. Something had crashed against the TARDIS, destroying a part of the TARDIS' shell. What the hell was that ?

The smoke began to disperse. She noticed a shape amongst the piles of rubble. One she knew very well...it was another TARDIS.

* * *

Another TARDIS, who can it be ? One of the other Doctors ? THE Doctor ? Missy ? Me fangirling all over the place ? Let's find out, in the next chapter. (*shakes her head* That was so cheesy... a bit like the word cheesy, nah ?)

Tell me your thoughts about this chapter, a lot happened in this one ^^ Until then, I'm going to play my video game Corpse Party ^^ (You must think if you don't know this game that it's a disturbing name, no ? Well I'm sorry, but I can't deny that this game is a corpse party...)

See ya next time guys ^^

Salut les gens !

Spirit Of Dark Wolf


	7. Chapter 7, Still The Same

Hello guys ! Short timing today because I'm having a family dinner like, right now (Say Hi to my brother who is glaring at me for being on my computer). But I really wanted to post this chapter, I'm pretty sure you want to know who is in this TARDIS ! Don't worry, you'll find out in a second. I'll wait for you at the end of this chapter, I hope you'll like it !

Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who neither my computer in some seconds if I don't finish this fast.

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Chapter 7 : Still the same

They stayed silent for a moment, their mouth agape. What the hell did just happen ? The doors opened. The Doctor stumbled out of his TARDIS, smoke following his path.

"Well, it didn't go as planned. Who would have thought "hello" was an insult on this pla..." He stopped, he had noticed Bill and the others. He beamed at her, clearly happy to see her.

"Bill ! It's been awhile ! How are you doing ? Are you still travelling with Heather ?"

Bill jumped in the Doctor's arms, relieved. He was alive. He was alive ! He received her in his arms. Clara chose to step back a little, not wanting to spoil the moment. She observed him silently. He hadn't changed.

His clothes were tattered, dust spread over them but it was the only noticeable difference. She had to admit, she was confused. How was that possible ? Except for some scratches, that was still the Doctor. His hair was maybe a little bit longer but his lovely curls were still present. The new Doctor hadn't lied then.

However, it couldn't end well...She looked wistfully at him, knowing what would happen next. He backed away from Bill to peer at her, noticing her rueful look.

"And who is your companion ?"

It didn't miss. She felt her heart be crushed by this simple question. What was she expecting ? That he would remember ? How naive she had been. The neutral block was still in place, it was Time Lord technology after all. She decided to answer, trying to remain unruffled.

"I'm Clara. Clara Oswald."

Unbeknownst to Clara, his blood stopped in his veins. She was Clara Oswald, he should be able to recognise her. However, he couldn't. It was so frustrating ! His mind was screaming at him the answers but it was like they were in another language.

"Nice to meet you Clara."

What was he supposed to say ? He knew her, this was true, but in the same time, she was a complete stranger. Even her face, he had seen it before, but only because of the picture that had been on his TARDIS. It wasn't something he had seen with his own eyes.

And why was she with Bill ? Did they know each other ? It couldn't be right, Bill would have told him if she had known her. They had talked together about Clara (once again, it nearly triggered something in his mind), she wouldn't have hidden this information.

So why ? Why would they be together ? He finally became aware of his surroundings. Was this another TARDIS ? How ? He looked around the room, his mind blank. A TARDIS had nothing to do here. Or was it Missy's one ? Again, why ? Bill couldn't stand her, neither could Missy. So the only solution was...

"Bill...since when do you have a TAR..." Wait. Hold on a second. Technically, someone else had a TARDIS. Someone in this very room.

That day...the diner. It had vanished. He had concluded it was a regular spaceship but it wasn't. Because of the sound it had made. He also knew her face...because she was this woman in the diner ! How could he have forgotten ?

Another thing came to his mind, he couldn't be sure though. They...had stolen it together. On Gallifrey. Nevertheless, it didn't explain why she was able to fly it or if this information could be trusted.

"Clara...why do you have a TARDIS ?"

The sad look came back on her face. Clara wasn't able to hide it. It was breaking her heart that he couldn't remember. He had only bits of their story.

His mind was trying to fill this gap that was his memory. An Ice Warrior on a submarine, a mummy on the Orient Express, the Cloisters. Strangely, this part seemed more important than the rest. He couldn't explain how he knew this, he just did. Clara talked again, stopping his thoughts.

"It's...complicated. Let's say we stole it I and a good friend of mine."

So...with him. His memories could be trusted then. But why had they done that ? Where had been his TARDIS ? He could remember being on Gallifrey after all these years in his confessional dial. It was related to the Hybrid...something about information. He hadn't given them. Why ?

Was it for Clara ? Was it to cross the President ? Why would he spend so many years trapped in his personal hell ?

"Say Doctor, what happened ?" He jumped with surprise. Come on Doctor, you're not alone. You'll think later.

Seeing he wasn't answering, Bill continued.

"Since you've nearly destroyed our TARDIS, I think we deserve an explanation. If we hadn't put the shields back up, it would have been a wreck. Hopefully, you've been clever enough to tell us to do so."

Did he ? He hadn't told them anything...not yet anyway. He would have to remember to warn them. He hawked, starting his story.

"I landed on Mars to see how the Ice Warriors were doing. I was going to meet the Queen but the last one died of old age. I met the new one. A lovely lady. She told me about this war they had had with the Judoons."

"It was an administrative issue. The fact that they hadn't had the papers to prove the planet was theirs had led to a war. It is a crime for The Shadow Proclamation to steal a planet. It had lasted ten years. And during her story, someone entered the room."

"Being the polite man I am, I said "Hello". Ooooh I shouldn't have. They shouted it was a disgrace. Do you know why ? Because Judoons are known to always finish their sentences with words ending with Os. So hello wasn't a clever choice at the moment."

"They chased me for a long time. Finally, I travelled through the Time Vortex but I ended up colliding with an unknown object. This, would be your TARDIS."

It hadn't been Bill and the others' fault. He was supposed to watch out for other TARDISes. He had never needed to before. And anyway, he didn't have his license. He did pass the test to steer a TARDIS but he failed. 25/100 wasn't that bad !

"It actually is." said Clara, a little smile on her face.

Oh, he actually said that out loud. His bad.

"By the way, where's Heather ? Didn't you travel with her ?"

"I'm here." She joined them downstairs. "I was helping Me in the medical bay. About that, could you help us Honey ?"

Heather winked at Bill in the Doctor's back. She got it.

"Of course." She joined her at the end of the stairs. The Doctor was startled for a second before speaking again.

"Me's here ? That's surprising. But you know, I could h..." started the Time Lord. Heather, quickly, replied.

"No, we're fine. Thank you."

They exited the main control room, leaving Clara and the Doctor together. Neither dared to break the silence. After awhile, the Doctor finally decided to start.

"So, it's Me who flies the TARDIS ? I presume she is with you." A safe subject to start. Let's not go in there yet.

"She is more the one taking care of her, making the reparations. I'm the one who flies her." That was a surprise.

"You're able to fly a TARDIS ?"

Clara sighed. This was going nowhere. He had been the one who had taught her. But he couldn't remember. First time had been when they had been caught by these three brothers when the TARDIS' shields had been down.

Afterwards, he had taught her when he had been in the mood to. She wasn't the best at flying her but let's not forget she hadn't had the best teacher either.

"Yes, a Time Lord taught me to. A good friend of mine..."

Was there a day he wouldn't ask the wrong questions ? Once again, he couldn't remember. They must have been really close for him to teach her. He wouldn't let a random woman fly his TARDIS. In all his companions, only Rose had known how to. It meant a lot. It also meant that he...how could he forget this ?

"Clara I...I'm sorry." He felt so ashamed.

"What for ?" She was confused, he didn't have any reasons to be. It wasn't his fault.

"I can't remember you. Well...I can. Some of our adventures for example. I know there was someone with me, by my side, I just have some problems to picture you in them. I know you're Clara, I know you're important and..."

"I'll try my best to find my memory again. I promise. I don't want to lose someone important to me again..."

That last part was barely a whisper and completely unexpected. But she had heard it.

"It's okay Doctor, I understand. But don't be sorry, it was a common agreement. It was my fault anyway, I started it all. It was my choice, I'll regret it now but it's not your fault. You did your best."

He wanted to ask her something, she could see it.

"What's the matter ?" She waited, giving him time to answer.

"Will you tell me ? All these adventures we had, all this time we've spent together. Especially...the Cloisters."

What she had said in the Cloisters, she couldn't say it for now. It wasn't the good time. Or it was too late...He wasn't ready to hear these words in any case.

The Doctor was waiting, a bit worried. Maybe she would say no, maybe it was too late, maybe...

"I will Doctor. The stories will become memories again. The song..." He raised his head at this.

"The song, will be a part of your heart again."

So she told him, from the beginning. The stories of a mad man and his impossible girl.

* * *

Heeeeey, yeah, it is finally our dear Doctor. One of you had an interesting thought, saying it could be the tenth Doctor (you know, with the Titanic episode and all) and I have to admit, I thought about it ! But I wanted to reunite Clara and the Doctor because after all...it was what you were waiting for, right ? But it was greatly inspired by this episode.

So, don't hesitate to tell me your opinion on this chapter !

See ya later guys ^^ (If I'm still alive after this dinner)

Salut les gens !

Spirit Of Dark Wolf


	8. Chapter 8, Deal

Hi guys ! New chapter today, as usual ^^ Today is the last day of freedom that I'll have until Christmas. My vacations are over, I need to get back to work for school, and I know it's also the case for some of you, so good luck ! Maybe you're thinking "but what about tomorrow Lara ?" well, tomorrow I have a book to read in French..."Les Faux Monnayeurs", I don't even like French literature. I also have an English test to pass that I'll, of course, study (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA hum sorry). Nah, seriously, I need for this test to be able to describe a picture. Describe a freaking picture...*sighs*

Anyway guys, let's go back to this chapter instead

Enjoy ! ^^

Disclaimer : A statement that denies something, especially responsibility. (Yeah, I know, I'm not funny.)

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Chapter 8 : Deal

It nearly took them the entire afternoon to get at the end of their stories. They had laughed, she had cried (talking about Danny was still difficult, even after so much time) and mostly, they had gotten closer.

Even if, to be honest, she hadn't said the whole truth. She had avoided things like her death, not wanting to scare him or make him feel guilty. She also hadn't mentioned the Cloisters. She knew he had been waiting for it, but she wouldn't tell him. Not for now. It seemed he had understood, he hadn't pressed the matter.

They got back to where Bill, Me and Heather were discussing quietly. They tried to follow the conversation but failed miserably. They couldn't take their eyes away from each other. At some point, she was taken aside by Bill. She wanted to talk to her it seemed.

"So ? Did you talk to him ?" she asked right away.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you about that."

Bill smiled. Clara liked her. She had lots of reasons to in any case. Both having a common past with the Doctor was one of these reasons. About this...now was the time to ask her once again.

How had he been after her death ? That had been one of the things that hadn't left her mind during all these years. She had been worried that he had chosen to isolate himself again. This version of himself wasn't really good with human interactions and would have preferred to stay away from them.

She wanted to know what had prevented him to do so.

"Bill, remember what I asked you earlier ? About the Doctor when you met him. Did..."

"Clara ? Bill ?"

"Oh for god's sake, what again !?"

She turned around to see it was the Doctor. What a timing... She had startled him, she hadn't intended to, actually. She just wanted to ask a bloody question ! He gave her an apologetic smile.

"I just wanted to tell you we are under attack."

"WHAT ?" How could he be so chill about this !?

Everything started to shake around them. They all ran to the TARDIS' screen, struggling at first to see what was the problem. Or actually, where. Then, it came. An army of Ice Warriors were walking in their direction.

Clara tried to look angry but it looked more like a mix of happiness and excitement. There was trouble ahead and she was happy. What was her problem, seriously ? They had had adventures with Me but none of them had given her this exact same feeling.

Fighting against Cybermen ? Nope. Escaping from an army of Daleks ? Not even a bit. Even this time in Stormcage Containment Facility hadn't even been close to. Okay, it was true, she had cheated that day. River had helped her to escape.

She still had to relay this "Hello Sweetie" River had asked her to communicate to the Doctor.

So, why was she excited ? Because the Doctor was here ? It wouldn't be surprising.

She watched closely the screen and noticed someone approaching the TARDIS. The Queen of the Ice Warriors, she would say. She had a crown on her head.

She knocked.

"I demand the Doctor to deliver himself to us. If not, we'll have to shoot."

Another normal day with the Doctor. Me opened the doors, hiding him as good as she could.

"The Doctor ? I know no one having this name. I think you've got the wrong TARDIS your Majesty." The Queen snarled, revealing her white, pointy teeth.

"Don't play games with me, you little insolent. I know he is here. The Doctor didn't behave with Honour. He must face the consequences of his betrayal."

Me was about to reply when the Doctor put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Betrayal ? Let's not use these harsh words, it sounds awful coming from your mouth. Greetings my Lady, you look lovely today."

"Doctor." She glared at him, ready to shoot him down.

"Did you come to act like a real warrior and face death like a honourable man ?" He took out his sonic screwdriver, making it spin between his fingers.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't think I'm a warrior anyway. Only a very lucky man. Except during our meeting. Listen your Majesty, I didn't intend to make a fool of you. My purpose wasn't to make fun of your mighty race, or to defend the Judoons. It was a simple, stupid mistake. Could we forget about it ?"

"Warriors, take aim !"

At her claim, every Ice Warriors directed their weapons towards the Doctor, waiting for their next order. The Doctor sighed.

"Yeah, didn't think it would work either. Come on dear Queen, how could you forget this beautiful bond there is between your race and me ? How Bill and I helped and saved your civilization ? The last Queen had never forgotten this."

"The last Queen is dead. On my command !"

The Doctor looked around, desperate. This wasn't working like he had expected. He observed his surroundings, hoping the universe would help him this time. Wait ! The universe, the stars...55 Cancri d. Of course ! Why didn't he think about this earlier ?

"Wait wait wait ! How about a deal ?" She knitted her brows, trying to decipher his intentions.

"What kind of deal ?" She was suspicious.

"How about you let me live and in exchange, I'll find the papers you need to keep your planet ?"

"We don't need them."

"Of course you do ! Did you really think they would let you get away with this ? You stole a planet. The Judoons will come back, you can be sure of this. I am your only chance of surviving, killing me wouldn't be a clever choice."

Would it work ? Would it really work ? He hadn't avoided a regeneration to finally die, some weeks later. By the face she was making, he had won. His magic had worked again. At this moment, he would have loved to have his "magician" cape on.

"You have ten minutes to retrieve these papers. No more, no less. If you don't come back in the allocated time, we will kill your companions." He nodded. Ten minutes, he could make it.

"Can I take one of them with me ? Like you said, they are my companions. They're useful from time to time." The Queen raised her hand, pointing Clara with her index finger.

"This one will go with you. Her eyes are like yours, Doctor. Full of madness."

Of course she would choose Clara. He grinned. He stepped back into the TARDIS, taking Clara's hand in the process. It wasn't intended, just an old habit it seemed. She followed him, enjoying the moment. They reached the Doctor's TARDIS, the Doctor already entering the coordinates. Clara stroke one of the TARDIS' walls.

"Hello old cow, did you miss me ? Because I'm back for this little trip." The TARDIS made a growl. Clara laughed. The TARDIS didn't mean it.

Then, Clara called the Doctor, a little smile on her face.

"Hey, Doctor."

"Hmmm ?"

"It's bigger on the inside." He grinned.

She knew he would like her little joke. It was a way to accept each other once again. She was new to him, a new companion aboard his ship. He didn't remember her, and it was fine. She was ready to build back everything they had lost.

Funny thing, she had sworn to herself she wouldn't do this. She had planned to see if he were fine, try to make him forgive Me (which was a total non-sense now that she was thinking about it. He couldn't remember her death so he couldn't be cross at Me.) and then leave.

She hadn't needed to come back. But there she was. She had had a discussion with him some years ago about addictions. You could never know if you were addicted until you tried and gave it up. And she had never had. It had been an addiction, it still was.

She should have known better, you could never give up the Doctor.

"Doctor, I have a question. Bill told me you were dying when she last saw you. That, this Doctor, you, was going to die and regenerate. How come you're still alive ?" He knitted his brows.

"Do you really want to talk about this now ?"

"Yes." He sighed and faced the console, avoiding her gaze.

"My first self helped me."

"Wha- How ? Why ? Yeah, especially why, he wasn't really the helping type..."

She could remember his first self. He had been the first person she had seen in the Time Stream. An old man, older than this Doctor, and impressively, grumpier. But he was nice in his own way. Didn't it remind you of someone ?

He had talked to her. "You shouldn't be here my dear, you don't have any reason to be. Go back from where you're from, this ridiculous man is waiting." She had never dared to tell the Doctor about this discussion, if you could call this a discussion. For an unknown reason, she had felt like it should stay between his first self and her.

"I'm surprised." she added.

"He did. It hadn't been his purpose of course, but he did. I was also surprised, but it explained a lot about myself."

"Well tell me about it. I'm listening."

He started his explanation with Clara listening to him, focused.

* * *

Soooooo, why didn't he regenerate ? You won't find the answer, because it took me HOURS to find an explanation, something from the show. Because you know what ? It already happened. There was a moment in which one of the Doctors didn't regenerate when he should have. Some of you will think again it's not canon, but guys, I consider everything related to the show canon as long as it was published by the BBC. You'll see anyway X)

Have a good day or night guys

See ya next chapter !

Salut les gens !

Spirit Of Dark Wolf

PS : Yeah, I'm still alive, I survived to the family dinner and my brother didn't kill me. VICTORY ! \o/


	9. Chapter 9, Meeting Amongst The Snow

Bonjour tout le monde ! Yup, I say it in French now. I'm so worn out right now, I did lots of English today. 1 hour of detailed English (Anglais renforcé, can't really translate the name accurately), an hour of European English with the ES (I'm in L, so I'm not supposed to have class with them ^^' If you're wondering what I'm talking about, tell me, I'll explain it to you in the next chapter ^^) and 3 hours spent on an English test. I worked on it during 1 hour and then slept XD Best Student Ever. But the worst will be tomorrow, 5 hours in a row...I like this language but...wow !

Anyway guys, here's the new chapter, and don't worry it isn't written in French !

Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : You know what ? If I owned Doctor Who I would do a correct French Version, not this dub we have... wait, what am I saying, I WOULDN'T DO A FRENCH VERSION HAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Chapter 9 : Meeting amongst the snow

At first, he seemed a bit awkward to talk about it, but, if it were really the case, he didn't mention it.

"It was the end, I could feel it. Every particles in my body, dying. What did it mean ? A new body, a new personality. I was truly tired, I couldn't do it any-more. It would have been my fourteenth regeneration Clara. So I was hoping I would regenerate without changing."

"I went outside, still preventing the process to take place. The TARDIS had landed somewhere, I didn't know where though. I think she was trying to make a point. At first, all I could see was snow, snow everywhere. That's when I saw him..."

He made a pause, a sad look on his face.

"Even now, I don't remember coming to this place in my first regeneration. Which means the timelines were out of sync."

Clara remembered his previous self talking about this, when they had saved Gallifrey.

"Which means ?"

"When I met him, I knew each things I would say or do would affect my past, would change facts, make me forget, or rather him, forget what would be said in this discussion."

"Go on."

"I was screaming. I didn't want to change." He was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Clara.

"He appeared from nowhere, saying himself he would not change, that the whole idea was ridiculous. When I called him, asking him who he was, he asked me the same question. I answered naturally that I was the Doctor. He laughed, saying it wasn't possible. That I was maybe a doctor, but that he was the Doctor, the original you might say." He gave a little smile.

"My first self had always held himself in high regards." Clara snorted. If only he knew.

"I was confused, it shouldn't have happened. The TARDIS knew it wasn't a good idea to cross my own timeline, so she had something in mind. He approached me carefully, asking me again who I was. "Doctor who ?" The older question in the universe. I used his own words, with only a slight difference."

"I'm the Doctor, the current one you might say." He smirked.

"No need to say he was surprised. Oh Clara, you should have seen his face, it was priceless ! I've never seen a person with a so grumpy face before." If only he knew...

"He wasn't aware of the mistake he was making by being here. I was still young after all." She giggled. Young. He glared at her.

"Surprisingly, we talked. Of course, I avoided things that could disturb the timeline, things he wasn't supposed to know. It wouldn't have been fun otherwise. He asked me some advice because he was at this end of his life, and he was scared."

"This was his last trip, he had asked his TARDIS to take him somewhere he could be helped. She took him here, without any justifications. We were in the same situation, two doctors, trying to fight their nature."

"He told me he was doubting. For once, he had a choice. To regenerate or not. I thought he meant to live or to die but he took something out of his pocket. A syringe."

"What was in it ?"

"Shiner DNA."

"Shiner DNA ?"

"Exactly. At the origin, Shiners were humans. They had been converted by the Myloski, wanting to create an army of zombies. I've met them in my second regeneration. Came in handy when I was shot in the head."

"I'm sorry ?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later. This serum was particular. It could disturb Time Lords physiology, so to speak, the regeneration."

"What are the effects ?"

"Instead of a complete regeneration, a Time Lord will plunge himself into a coma. Think of it like one of my healing comas, except that my body takes longer to mend. Way longer. Around six months for my second self."

"It wasn't popular on Gallifrey for this reason, during these six months, there was a chance that you wouldn't make it, your body being too damaged. And you were completely defenceless. So, most of them preferred to regenerate, wanting to change anyway. In my case, my first self wanted to take the risk. He had bought it, in the main market of Akhaten." Clara interrupted him, curious.

"Doctor, when we had been on Akhaten, you had told me you had come there before, with your grand-daughter. That's when you had bought it ?"

"So it seemed. He said he was going to use it when it was time. He wanted to stay as he was, for Susan."

"Your grand-daughter ?"

"Yes, my grand-daughter. But she was gone. I had left her on Earth with her lover, she didn't need me any-more. So here I was, with this syringe, not knowing what to do. During our discussion, he admitted he wanted to be young again, to be able to run, to fight. That's when I had an idea."

"I started to reassure him, telling the regeneration would be a success, a complete one. He finally chose to follow his nature, to regenerate. And with this being said, I asked him a favour."

"What did you ask ?"

"To have it. To have the serum. He tried to convince me to also regenerate, that the Shiner DNA was too unstable for me, for another regeneration. He gave up when I told him it was also for someone."

"For Bill ?"

"For you." He had said that too willingly. She blushed, he hurried to explain, awkward.

"I mean...I needed to stay the same. If I were someone else, you wouldn't have recognized me, I would never have discovered who you were and what were these missing memories. It would have been giving up on you and my memories..." She took his hand and pressed it.

"Continue."

"I watched him leave, and stared for a moment at this object in my hand. I went back into the TARDIS, thanked her and injected the serum, not knowing if I would see another day."

"How long did you stay in this coma ?"

"2 years. It didn't work properly. These kind of objects on markets are never pure, they had mixed it with something else. With aspirin."

"What about it ?"

"What about it ? Clara, it's lethal for my kind. It nearly killed me. It was poisoning me and in the same time curing me. Hopefully, it hadn't been enough to kill me, my body got rid of it during these two years. I was lucky, I should be dead."

Clara couldn't believe it. He had nearly died, the Doctor could have been dead. Images of Trenzalore came to her mind, let's not think about it. The Doctor continued.

"When I came back to my senses, I was still in the TARDIS. I was alive and...me."

No wonder he had disappeared for so long. Bill had been worried but he hadn't been dead. Only dying. No, not scary at all.

"So you're still you. You're not going to die, you're not going to change."

"I'm still me. I'm not going to die, I'm not going to change."

She hugged him, not able to stop herself. Who cared about "I'm not a hugging person ?" But she hadn't planned his answer. He put his arms around her, bringing her closer. He was a hugging person now ?

Unbeknownst to her, he had no idea what he was doing. It just felt right, like it had been in his past self. Wait, how did he know that ?

They enjoyed the moment, not wanting it to end. While being in his arms, Clara whispered.

"Aren't we supposed to retrieve these papers though ? We only have ten minutes."

"Time machine."

"Bad driver." Oh come on, 25/100 wasn't that bad !

"It still is." Right. He said that out loud. Again.

"Okay, want to impress me ? Fly her. She had always hated you, so maybe you'll fail and send us into a black hole but it will have been a good laugh."

"Shut u- wait, did you say she had always hated me ?"

"Why, yes."

"Doctor. How do you know this ? I didn't tell you, I didn't even mention it !"

"Well I-...I don't know." She smiled broadly.

"You're remembering ! I don't know why but you do !"

"I'm... remembering." He touched his temple, not believing it.

"We need to stimulate your memory ! Let's go for an adventure, now ! You and me, like in the old days." He put his hand on the steering lever.

"I trust you on this one, Clara. Let's go."

He activated the lever and they left, the TARDIS humming softy on their way.

* * *

Aaaaaah Shiner DNA. You didn't know this thing, did you ? It comes from The Indestructible Man written by Simon Messingham. wiki/The_Indestructible_Man_(novel) wiki/Shiner. I love these kind of books. I have The Blood Cell at home with Clara and the Twelfth Doctor in it, it is so cool ^^ In any case, I found the Shiner DNA really interesting so I thought it could be a good idea, what do you think ? ^^ And otherwise, yes, the Doctor is remembering ! Are you excited ? And about this new adventure ? I love Clara and the twelfth Doctor's adventures !

Anyway guys, I'm going to slee...

Literature : Did you forget about me ? You have French to study.

But...

Literature : DO IT HON HON HON (DID YOU REALLY THINK I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THESE CLICHES ABOUT FRANCE !? I don't laugh like this, I've never been to Paris, I've never eaten frog legs or snails and we don't have mimes or berets. Like the majority of French people. And about baguettes...debatable. XD)

Okay...anyway guys, I'm going to study now

See ya next time...T_T

Salut les gens T_T

Spirit Of Dark Wolf / WHY AM I FRENCH !?


	10. Chapter 10, Happy New Year

Konnichiwa guys ! I'm in a really good mood today, I've made new friends yesterday. They're living in America and are really nice, I'm always happy to meet new people ^^ Same with you guys, if you want to talk to me, I would be delighted to talk with you ! You've been all so lovely with your reviews, it warms my heart. I love you all ! You're awesome people ! A big thanks for following this story, I hope you still love it ^^

It's with a big smile that I post this new chapter !

Enjoy ! ^^

Disclaimer : I need to own Doctor Who one of these days, so Xandrota and I will be able to do a correct dub. So, I don't own it. _For now._

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Chapter 10 : Happy New Year

They landed on 55 Cancri D with a tremor. For once, the Doctor hadn't missed their destination. That was a start.

"Don't forget to take a coat, it's freezing out there." After being suitably dressed, she took his hand and they began to explore the surroundings.

55 Cancri D was a beautiful planet reigned by ice itself. The landscape, which was frozen in place, gave the impression to be also frozen in time. Dunes of ice, scattered amongst habitations, and then this impressive tower near the skyline, an almost guardian of the city at its feet. It was shining magnificently.

"They call it the Ice Desert. The ground under our feet is composed of millions of tiny ice crystals, giving the impression to walk onto sand. In some millions of years, it will host one of the greatest capitals of the Ice Warriors, Argyruul. However, this planet, as well as its civilization and its fellow neighbours will perish during The Great Cancer Constellation War."

"What happened ?"

"Every planets orbiting around 55 Cancri fought for two thousand years to get resources only available on their neighbours' planet. In the end, Major Mark Ishmal, leader of 55 Cancri C's army, took a fatal decision."

"His aim was to end this war, so he decided to destroy the planet responsible for the first conflict, 55 Cancri E. However, a miscalculation of the trajectory of the missiles intended for 55 Cancri E led to the annihilation of their sun, 55 Cancri. Since then, The Cancer Constellation is deserted, plunged into eternal darkness."

"Who's living here for now ?"

"No idea. Let's find out, shall we ?"

Not waiting for her answer, the Doctor started to walk again, barely hiding his excitement. He was like a child who had found a new toy. He was checking every living plants on the planet to slake his curiosity. The fact that there was any was a miracle in itself, given the temperature.

"Clara, look !"

She observed what he was pointing at. It was a beautiful rose covered with a thick layer of ice, reminding her of a crystal. Its petals were of a pale blue colour, variable according to your point of view.

"It's an eternal rose ! Not these pathetic ones you have on Earth, a real eternal rose. They bloom every millennium and stay frozen in time, exactly like the rest of the landscape. But their real particularity is that they never die. When they're about to wither, the thaw freezes them once again, giving them back their lost youth. Isn't it clever ?"

She skimmed the surface of the rose but removed her hand suddenly when she felt the ice melt under her fingers.

"Doctor, it's melting !" He gave her a proud smile. He had something to do with this !

"I know. I know. And did you know that today, it's the New Year ? We're entering a new millennium."

She admired in wonder, the rose was feeling for the first time in ages the warmth of the sunshine. Its petals shined under the light, embracing the sunbeams.

"Doctor, it's..."

"Happy New Year."

The Doctor could be a real ass, the rudest man she had ever seen but there were also these moments. These moments of kindness, of joy, these moments in which he was also shining.

It didn't matter all these things he had said or he had done. In these moments, he was simply the Doctor. Someone really old and really kind, ready to show wonders to anyone who was willing to follow. She came closer to him, happiness sparkling in her eyes.

"Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year !"

They looked at each other, startled. A little man was standing nearby, jumping everywhere. She could swear he was an elf. Pointy ears, little height, green clothes. Was Santa Claus going to appear from nowhere ? Was it another dream again ?

The Doctor seemed just as confused as her.

"Who are you ?"

"Happy New Year ! Happy New Year !"

The elf like man was still jumping, clearly happy. The Doctor, annoyed by this overexcited man, asked the question once again.

"Answer me, who are you ?"

"Happy New Yeeeeeeeeee-..." The sentence was left unfinished, the elf repeating the E endlessly. Loud laughs could be heard nearby.

"Who are you ? Show yourselves !"

Three elves came out from the embankment, giggling. The Doctor was completely ignored, the elves preferring to approach her. One of them even took her hand.

"Hello Laaaaaady."

He pulled on her hand, bringing her to his level. He kissed her. Wait, he kissed her ? He kissed her ! Clara decided to return the favour by making her hand kiss his face. He got out of her grip, shocked.

"You slapped me." His eyes filled with tears. "You slapped me !" He began to cry, followed by his companions. They were so loud !

The Doctor, who hadn't said a word, cried in pain, his hands on his ears. He collapsed to the ground.

"Doctor, what's wrong !?"

"Telepathic field...! They keep on screaming in my head, it's unbearable, make them stop !"

"Okay, okay ! Hmm...listen, I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to hurt you, okay ? Could we make peace ?" They didn't hear or simply ignored what she said. They continued to cry, along with the Doctor.

"Come on, I'm really sorry. What can I do ? Do you want money ? Doctor, do we have money ?"

"CLARA, MAKE THEM STOP."

"I guess it's a no then...hum..."

There was something she could try. It wouldn't be pleasant though... Her doubts disappeared when she saw the Doctor, nearly begging

"Oh, sod this !"

She kissed the little elf, hoping it would work. She stepped back a bit, praying. He wiped his tears and grinned with his big wet eyes.

"Thank you...it was lovely." The Doctor got up painfully, grumbling.

"Stupid planet...They have a strong telepathic field, sending their emotions into others' mind. Never. Slap. Them. Again."

"I won't, I promise." He looked at her in a funny way.

"How did you stop them ? I didn't see, I was keeping my eyes shut." She blushed deeply, mumbling.

"What did you say ? "

"I said I kissed him !" His look went to the elf, then to her.

"I didn't know you were attracted by that kind of person."

"S-shut up ! I'm not !"

He raised his hands in defence, in a "I'm just saying" way. His attention went back to the elves who were quietly playing with figurines.

"So, who are you ?"

"I'm fluffy ! This is Cloud and the shy one is Candy. We're the guardians of Sweetville !" The Doctor tugged on Clara's sleeve, catching her attention.

"Sweetville...we've been together in this city. I...I don't know if it's a memory but I remember you being trapped under a glass dome, like a statue." He wasn't trusting his memory, it was too foggy.

"I was. I couldn't remember because I was unconscious but you saved me that day. Thank you again." She squeezed his hand to reassure him. He was right, he could trust himself.

Candy, hearing their conversation, gave them a wary look.

"You're lying. Sweetville is forbidden to foreigners." Clara was going to clarify the situation when the Doctor, interested, asked him another question.

"Why ? Why is it forbidden ?"

"Chief doesn't want them near the city. Because of It. The monster." He hid behind his two friends.

"Chief ? Take me to your leader !" He got closer to Clara, whispering in her ear.

"It never gets old."

They followed the three little elves, the Doctor barely containing his glee.

There was, nonetheless, a problem. The elves were slow. Reaaaaaaaaaally sloooooooow. Sheeeeee coooouuuu hum, sorry. She couldn't believe the pace they were at. So couldn't he.

She could swear at some point he would kick their arse to make them walk faster. They had tiny little feet so it was complicated for them to hurry up. After all, maybe they were children. Their behaviours, how he kissed her, an adult wouldn't do these kind of things.

"Say guys, how old are you ?"

"I'm 467 this year ! So are they !" Riiiight, children. In the Doctor's way then. Why was she surprised...

"So, you are the old man in this group Doctor !" He didn't react. He probably ignored her.

"Clara, I'm really starting to remember. That's not normal. It was only an impression earlier but now it is clear. I remember the Ice Lady. Your life as a Victorian governess. I shouldn't. Why is the neural block crumbling ? What started this ?"

To be honest, she had no idea. She had reversed the polarity with the sonic sunglasses, making him forget instead of her, but she hadn't known what she had been doing. Not at all. Maybe she had messed it up ? Maybe it had been broken ? Maybe it was...

"Maybe your regeneration had some consequences on it. After all, it's supposed to fix every damage, it must have had tried to fix your memory as well."

"..."

He stared at her, mouth agape. He hadn't thought about this. You see ? Companions can be useful from time to time.

"Its effects would only disappear now ? I travelled a bit before meeting you and the others."

"I don't know...maybe because I'm with you ? My presence must have stimulated your memory, the neural block, being deficient, couldn't block the memories this time."

But it would mean...it would mean his memories were only dormant for now, that the presence of Clara on the long run had waken some of them up. Did he have a chance to remember ? Was he going to regain his memory ? After so much time ?

* * *

I wanted to say that the thing with the eternal rose is inspired from the story "Damaged" written by Lornesgoldenhair, a really good writer ^^ It was a gift that Clara had received from the Doctor on her birthday, I loved the idea and the author, it's kind of a homage to both.

Otherwise, I don't know from where the elves are coming from. I was writing the Happy New Year thing and I thought it could be funny to add another character to ruin the moment. Yeah I know, I'm a meany face. And about the Doctor's memory, I know regeneration can't change memories, but I guess it can heal them if they are damaged. Moreover, the Neural Block must be considered as a intruder by the body, so it will try to fight it. That's my theory anyway. What is yours ? I'm curious about it.

What do you think ? Is it a good chapter ? I'm eager to have your impressions on it ^^ Until then,

See ya guys ! Love you !

Salut les gens !

Spirit


	11. Chapter 11, Of Course It Was

Hello guys ! No, I've absolutely not forgotten about publishing this chapter. Nope, never. Okay, actually I nearly did but I was studying my History and this thing in English about the globalisation... I have an oral tomorrow, so ^^' But no worries ! I'm here and the chapter is also here, so be ready because it's about to start !

Enjoy ! ^^

Disclaimer : The legend says that Lara is still waiting for money to be able to buy Doctor Who.

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Chapter 11 : Of course it was

They finally arrived to their destination. The Doctor had stayed silent during the journey, lost in his thoughts.

"Here we are. Welcome to the Chief's Castle !" There was absolutely...nothing. Which castle ?

"Actually Sir, it is at your feet." Of course it was. Elves.

When he saw the little castle in front of him (or in front of his feet to be more precise), it reminded him of his adventure with Clara in the miniaturised TARDIS. He couldn't remember that part of his life yet, it was only something Clara had told him. Let's give it time.

He shifted back his attention to the elves.

"The Chief loves his castle but he has some problem to keep it that way. Because of its appearance. Something called "Disney" sued him for copyrights." Even at the other end of the universe, it was still demanding money. Impressive.

The Doctor kneeled before the door and knocked slightly. He had to be careful not to break the door. Another little man answered, looking annoyed.

"What ?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Clara, we would lik-..."

"We're not interested."

He slammed the door in the Doctor's face. Stay calm Doctor, stay calm. He glanced at the elves behind him, they shrugged. Okay Doctor, tact and diplomacy. He could do it.

He knocked a second time, still carefully. The little man opened again, still annoyed.

"You again ?"

"Yes, we were wondering if w-..."

"I don't care."

The Doctor had barely the time to step back to avoid the door that was shut once again in his face. Clara was barely containing her laugh. The Doctor gave her a hurt expression. She forgot everything about it when his attempt to talk to the Chief failed a third time.

She burst into laughter. The almighty last of the Time Lords, beaten by a wooden door and an elf. She was so going to tell the others about this.

He tried a fourth time but this time, instead of knocking, he smashed it. He had run out of patience. The Chief appeared on the threshold, furious. Not furious in a scary way, furious in a child's way. It was adorable.

"You broke my door !" The Doctor grinned.

"You weren't answering." The Chief growled quietly, aware of his powerlessness.

"What do you want ? If it is about your copyrights thing again, it is still a no. I won't change my castle."

"No, don't worry, it's not about this. Tell me, are you the only inhabitants with these men on this planet ?"

"Yes, we are. We won it at the lottery last year. Why ?" He winked discreetly at Clara, meaning "Trust me, I've got this." It wasn't a good sign.

"Me and my wife just got married." She raised an eyebrow.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks !"

"It was ironic."

What the hell was he doing ? Married ? Had he lost his mind ?

"Of course it was. So, we just got married and we're searching for a lovely planet to live on. We saw this planet on the way home and we were wondering if you were interested in selling it. Money isn't a problem for us."

"It isn't ?" whispered Clara.

"It isn't for now. Trust me. So !" He clapped his hands, a forced smile on his face. "What do you think ?"

"Of course, let's sell it !"

"Really ?"

"NO."

It wasn't working. Why ? That's why you shouldn't trust these things on TV. He had seen this in a show. A man (something grave, he couldn't remember his name) had talked to the owner of a house he was interested in and offered him a lot of money. He had said yes directly.

This man had reminded him of his tenth self, it's probably why it hadn't worked. Always stupid ideas this one.

The Chief was about to leave but stopped.

"I forgot you had broken my door."

"I did. Sorry about that but you didn't give me a choice."

"Goodbye Mister Doctor." He was withdrawing when the Doctor called him again, in a low voice.

"And what about the monster ? Still want to live with him ?" The Chief glared at the three elves, they hid behind the Doctor.

"The monster doesn't have anything to do with this planet."

"I'm sure it doesn't. After all, we didn't meet him on our way. If it were keeping strangers away from the whole place, we would be dead by now. But we aren't. It is hiding in Sweetville, isn't it ? Only going out when it needs to, am I right ?"

"It is."

"Sweetville is the big city on the horizon, with the high tower ?"

"Yes."

"You didn't build Sweetville, did you Chief ?"

"I didn't. The monster decided to build it some time ago, I don't know why."

"That's what I was thinking. You're way too small to build this kind of buildings." The Chief didn't answer, offended.

"Chief, I have a theory. Mind if I share it ? I think you want to leave this planet, but you don't know how to. It doesn't let you. That's why you answered my questions so easily. You want my help." He was fidgeting, checking the vicinity, preoccupied.

"It's your planet but it stole it. Then, it built Sweetville but it needs you for some reason. Why ?" He stayed silent.

"Come on Chief, you can trust me ! I assure you. I'm the Doctor, I can help you but I need to know why." He sighed, checked a second time if they were really alone, then replied.

"The depths."

"The depths ?" the Doctor asked, interested.

"We're the only ones able to reach the depths. It needs these things, these crystals from the core to survive. It is too big to get them on its own, so it forces us. At first, we wanted to fight back but we're way too small. I don't even want to think about what it will do to us if we don't do what it says." That last part was said with a little voice, he was really scared.

"I see. Don't worry, Clara and I will take care of this." A monster, a mysterious city and elves. Did someone read his Christmas list ?

On her side, Clara didn't know what to think. She was anxious and in the same time excited. This adventure with the Doctor was a big step, she didn't know if she were ready for this in the end. She had lost him once, nearly a second time, she didn't want a third time. However, when she saw hope in the Chief's eyes, she knew it was the right thing to do. They were going to save lives, together.

"So, we're going to be on our way, any questions ?"

"Yes, one. Are you two really married ?"

The Doctor grinned and took Clara's hand, already running. She followed him, waving at the little elf she had kissed earlier. He blushed, hiding his face behind his tiny hands.

She was ready now. Ready to face danger. As usual, the Doctor wasn't, having no idea of what he was doing.

They walked through the dunes, snow creaking under their feet. It took them a good hour to reach the entrance of Sweetville. This was the positive side. On the negative side, a gigantic cliff was separating them from it.

"Clara, you did say you were immortal." Okay, she had a bad feeling about this. Why was he asking that ?

"I did...why ?"

"Let's check this fact, shall we ?" He pushed her. Wait, he what !?

Her mind was racing, her head was spinning, her heart was hurting and her face...met the cold hard ground. No cliff.

"You knew about this, didn't you." Her voice was muffled by the snow, her face still planted in it.

"Actually yes. But I needed to be sure." She got up slowly, removing the remaining snow from her face.

"And you couldn't check it by yourself !?"

"You were closer."

What a child he could be sometimes ! Different from his past self ? She was taking back what she had said. He was even worse than before.

He was wondering why he had done this. To see her annoyed ? Maybe. She smiled, but not a nice smile. One of these smiles saying "I'll have my revenge, wait for it." When ? He couldn't know but one thing was sure, he would regret it.

They passed the "cliff" and ended up in a magnificent village. It was a kingdom made of ice, a real masterpiece. For a monster, he was artistic.

"It's not real." His hand passed through one of the walls of a nearby house. "Alien technology."

Of course it was. Why couldn't they meet an artistic monster for once ? It would change from these brutal monsters whose only purpose was to kill them. A bit of originality.

Actually, she did once. Me and she were in a market from the thirtieth century. He was selling sculptures. What a shame it had only been a stratagem to eat them. How cliché.

She looked at him.

"Why are they all like this ? I mean, they could do normal things !"

"Clara." Something was approaching her. Something big. She didn't notice.

"What ? Don't you agree ? They could build these kind of buildings instead of destroying everything."

"Clara !"

"Or statues."

"CLARA, BEHIND YOU !"

She dodged in extremis a crowbar. The Doctor stood in front of her, telling her to stay back. The monster was following her with its eyes, its big yellow teeth daring her to come closer.

It was huge ! One of its hands was about the size of her head. It had hair on its entire body, a sort of fur. Albeit it had similarities with a gorilla, she could see metal shining under its fur. She had to admit, she was a bit scared. To the opposite, the Doctor was delighted.

"A Maashiaf ! I thought it was an extinct race ! Nice to meet you Maashiaf !" The crowbar barely missed its head. Clara had saved him by a hair's breadth.

"Run ?"

"Run."

They ran, the monster following them.

* * *

About the Maashiaf, it's kinda based on this hairy titan that there is in Attack On Titan because I was reading the manga while writing the chapter X) I don't know why, I like it ! I'm not going to stay long to talk this time guys, I'm sorry, but I'll stay a bit more Saturday, okay ?

Until then, I hope you'll have an excellent week !

See ya later guys !

Salut les gens !

Spirit Of Dark Wolf


	12. Chapter 12, The Game Is On

Hey guys ! What's up ? Well not much for me, I don't have anything special to say today except that I bought the game "Dishonored" for like 5 euros and Tomb Raider for 9 euros, so I'm pretty proud of myself. I also bought 10 mangas so I'm so poor right now... Aaaaah I hate myself for buying so much things !

Anyway guys, here's the new chapter

Enjoy !

Disclaimer : I'm so poor right now I'm not even sure I could buy a single thing...so Doctor Who ? Hahahahahahahaha

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Chapter 12 : The game is on

She didn't know why she had chosen to wear heels that day but it had been the worst idea she had ever had in her entire life. She had really believed they wouldn't run away from aliens wanting to kill them ? She didn't know if she had been hopeful or stupid, in any case, it hadn't been judicious.

The Doctor was nearly dragging her, she was so slow ! However, it was giving him time to think. They needed a way-out but nothing around them was useful. It wasn't called the "Ice Desert" for nothing. No shelters, no buildings, only ice. It was definitive, he hated this planet.

Clara was beginning to desperate, she couldn't see how they could escape from this plight. And of course, like in these cliché books she had read before, she stumbled and fell. Again.

She was going to get up and run to catch the Doctor up but it was already there. Just. Above. Her. Its big unfathomable eyes were observing her.

In a desperate act, she threw one of her heels at its head, hoping it would distract it to give her some time to flee. What she wasn't expecting was the heel passing through its head. Another hologram. She was fuming. She got up and slapped the Doctor.

"You also knew about that !?" He rubbed his cheek, still in shock.

"No I...I thought it was a real Maashiaf. A primitive one..."

She felt remorse when she saw the fear in his eyes. He had really thought she was going to die. He had his sonic screwdriver in his hand, a desperate attempt to stop the beast. Nothing had the right to harm Clara, nothing.

When the disguise was unveiled, the hologram disappeared., returning from where it had come from. They were both in shock but at least, they were alive. That was a good start.

"So, what did you mean by primitive ? And why was it chasing us ?" He didn't seem to hear her the first time so she repeated her questions.

"Ah ! Yes, sorry. By primitive, I meant it was one of the first Maashiafs. At their origins, they were a destructive race, ready to burn every star in the universe. But they evolved. When I was young, around my seventies, I had found a book about their exploits, in the Great Library Of Gallifrey." He continued.

"It explained their accomplishments, how they had created the first telepathic books and how they had saved hundreds of races during the Final War. They're a really clever race, judging their enemies by their intelligence. They like to play games with them to evaluate their capacities. If you succeed, they'll respect you. This one wasn't playing though, it wanted to kill us."

"Now, about why it was chasing after us, I think it is a warning. It is hiding in Sweetville and it wants us to stay away. If we continue, it could be deadly. Still want to do it ?"

She began to walk in the direction of Sweetville and paused when she noticed he wasn't following.

"You're coming ?"

"Yes...Let's go."

They moved together towards the city. He wasn't eager to face danger for once. Pictures were flashing in his head, making him dizzy.

Clara in a cobblestone street. Clara falling, black smoke escaping from her mouth. Clara, dead, on the cold hard ground. But it couldn't be real, right ? She would have told him, of course she would have.

These visions had appeared when the Maashiaf had been about to kill her. It had appeared from nowhere and it hadn't wanted to leave. He knew that Clara's presence was making these memories resurface but it didn't make any sense. She was alive, in front of him.

The neural block effects were slowly falling apart, he could remember for now all his adventures he had had in his eleventh self with her. Her life as a governess, their meeting, Akhaten, the submarine, the ghost, when she had discovered his name and had forgotten everything about it, Sweetville, Trenzalore.

For an unknown reason, he was incapable of remembering anything about his actual life with her in it. Except her "death" in an unknown street. It was so blurry, he couldn't remember the circumstances of it. Why had they ended up in this street ? Why had he wanted to erase her memory afterwards ?

Was it why he couldn't remember ? Because he wanted to forget these events ? To forget what had happened and to be able to live on without worrying ? Was it related to her immortality ? So many questions and for once, he was the only one unable to answer them. That was new.

"Hey, what are you thinking about ? A way not to get us killed and to get that monster away from this planet ?" The monster. He didn't have an idea of what he was going to do about it.

"You know me, I have a plan. I just don't know what it consists of for now."

"Nothing unusual then."

They arrived to the entrance of the city, the second time of the day. No monster nor hologram in sight. It was as deserted as the rest of 55 Cancri D. Except of course for the fake buildings. It was, despite all, still impressive to see them. The illusion was perfect. The most impressive one was the tower overhanging the city, especially for its unnatural brilliance.

From there, you could contemplate the whole village, or to be more precise, who was in it. A shadow could be seen at the top of the tower, looking in their direction. They couldn't see its features from here but they could swear it was who they were looking for.

"Clara, did you see who's at the tower ?"

"Yeah, should we pay him a visit ?"

"You read my mind."

She wasn't scared. It was surprising the Doctor. Bill had always been reluctant to visit their enemies. It was normal after all, she was only human and knew the danger was omnipresent. Oh, how he wished he had listened when she had told him this that fateful day. It killed her.

Clara didn't have this trait, though. She trusted him entirely, perhaps even more than he trusted himself. She was facing danger willingly. The real question was if she had always been like this or if he had made her become that way. Once again, he couldn't answer.

Their steps guided them to the bottom of the tower. Knowing better, the Doctor didn't knock and just opened the door.

"Heeello ?"

It echoed through the whole structure. No one replied. The door slammed behind them. The point of no return. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Wait, the door slammed ? And it echoed ? Interesting.

The interior of the tower was also made of ice, with a really long staircase reminding him of the one in Frozen. However, it was fake. He could feel it this time.

"Clara, do you notice anything unusual except these stairs? Something clearly showing it isn't a hologram ?" She observed the room.

"Well, no. Why ? Do you think it's not a hologram ?"

"Yeah. I think he built this tower. It isn't a hologram. I think we've just found your artistic monster Clara. Or, this is a trap. One or the other." Her gaze was fixed on the ceiling for an unknown reason.

"Doctor...what if it were both ?"

He looked at the ceiling like her and saw the falling spikes. Clara ran to him and pushed them both against a wall on their right. It turned and let them enter a new room.

"How...?"

"If the main one were fake, another one was necessarily around. I noticed a slight difference in the wall structure and I hoped it was a secret room. I was only lucky." Oh she was clever. Really clever.

It was a control room filled with screens. Images coming from hidden cameras were showing their little friends, as well as the Chief, who was reading in a living-room. But something else caught his attention.

A hologram generator. A rather old model from the twenty-fourth century but one of the best old models. He turned it off, not waiting to have another bad surprise. On the other side of room was another staircase, still in ice, leading to the top of the tower. He put his foot on the first step. Nothing happened. Good.

"The stairs in the main room was a lure, to get rid of curious visitors."

They climbed them at a rather fast pace, keeping alert. They ended up on the threshold of the last storey, a door being the only obstacle between them and the Maashiaf. He opened it without a ounce of doubt.

It was at the window, a perfect copy of the hologram from earlier.

"Hello ! Sorry to disturb you, we wanted to meet you Mister Maashiaf ! You have a lovely place, what a shame you didn't decorate it. I'm sure some paintings on the way up here wouldn't have been too much." It faced them, a bored look on its face.

"You're here to liberate the little beings."

"Yes, we're here to liberate our little friends and help you if it's possible."

"Interesting. Let's play then. I think you're familiar with my kind ?"

"Yes, you're going to choose a game to test my intelligence. Come on then I'm waiting."

"You're going to play deductions with me, Doctor. And for each bad answers...she is going to pay."

He pointed his finger at Clara. Ice formed around her feet, preventing her from moving. It was at this moment she noticed there was a trap under her feet.

"Doctor ? I'm kinda scared now, so no jokes, okay ? Please, tell me it's also a hologram." He looked at her, nervous. He tried to melt the ice, it didn't work.

What the hell was this Maashiaf doing ? They didn't threat people, they only played games with them. Was this one dangerous ? They shouldn't have come here.

"For each bad answers, the trap is going to open a little. When it will be completely open, who knows what will happen. Ready to play, Doctor ? Do you think you're clever enough ?"

He tried to look confident but to be honest, he was completely scared. The idea of Clara falling into that trap was terrifying him. Who knew what was in there. He needed to be clever and careful. For once, no bold guesses.

"Of course I am. Clara believes in me and I'm not going to betray her trust now. Never."

Let's hope he wasn't lying, because he wasn't ready to pay the price for this lie.

* * *

Did anyone get the title ? Yeah I know I could have said "the game is afoot" but I watched the BBC version with Benaffleck Cumberland (Okay okay, Benedict Cumberbatch) so I wanted to say "The game is on" ! ^^ I didn't read the book but I have it, I just need to find some time to read it, I didn't finish Of Mice And Men so I'll read it after. In any case, what do you think about this chapter ? ^^ And about our dear Maashiaf friend ?

I'll just wait for you to tell me your opinion on it...I'm waiting

Anyway guys, I'll see ya later ^^

Salut les gens !

Spirit Of Dark Wolf


	13. Chapter 13, Deductions And Subterfuges

Hello guys ! It's been a pretty rough week, with lots of tests. And I have an English test tomorrow for which I'm absolutely not ready. But hey, I'll manage ! Moreover, my teacher is really nice so he will help me ^^ He is British, he is from Liverpool, he calls it "the centre of the universe". I'm pretty sure lots of you don't agree with him, so which city is for you the best city, or like he calls it "the centre of the universe" ? ^^ Tell me, I would be interested !

Anyway guys, here's the new chapter !

Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who, I barely own anything anyway, I'm too poor T_T

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Chapter 13 : Deductions and subterfuges

His mind was racing because this time, it was for real. Clara was in danger. He needed to be careful or this hatch would open and take her away. Where was it leading to anyway ? An underground prison ? An inevitable death ? Oh, this was going to be tough.

"So Doctor..." He raised his head. "Are your ready for the first question ?" He absolutely wasn't.

"I am." And this was a complete lie.

"Doctor. Why do you think I created this town ? In what purpose ?"

How was he supposed to know !?

Come on Doctor, calm down, this wouldn't help Clara. This question was simple.

He created this city with a purpose in mind. What could it be ? The elves told him the Maashiaf had built it some time ago for an unknown reason. If they had thought so, it meant the city hadn't had an utility for the planet in itself, they would have known otherwise.

Somewhere to live maybe ? It couldn't be it. He wouldn't have done a hologram of an entire city to only live in the main tower and never step outside. It wasn't for the elves either, so it meant it was sentimental. It must have been somewhere familiar for him.

"Tic tac Doctor."

Think faster, Doctor. He was on the good track, he was sure of it. Somewhere familiar...maybe his home town. But why ? Because, because...

"It's because you feel lonely." The Maashiaf raised an eyebrow, interested.

"You're a Maashiaf, one of the greatest races in the universe. I know from the legends you're not from this planet. Your race is living somewhere else. I've seen no one else in this city except you and the elves, which means you're the only one of your kind here. This city is a hologram, a representation of your home town to give you the impression to be home."

Was he right ? Oh please, he needed to be right.

"And what made you think it was my home town ?"

"Easy question." If he weren't mistaken, of course. "You've built this tower, which looks like the other buildings. No one else could build it except you, therefore you have the ability to sculpt ice. I even speculated it was a particularity of your kind." The Maashiaf was listening, following his reasoning.

"This city must be something important to you, you wouldn't make a hologram of it otherwise. And which city could be more important than your own home town ? You miss your home, I can even guess, your family. It was an attempt to fill this hole it left in your heart but it didn't work. You're only living in a city full of ghosts."

Clara smiled sadly. It wasn't a coincidence that he could be so accurate on the subject. It must have been something he had felt since the end of the Time War. A hole impossible to fill. A life amongst ghosts from the past and the future.

"You're good Doctor. You're right for now."

It had been Arthur Conan Doyle who had taught him everything about deductions. He had even helped him to write Holmes' ones. Who would have guessed it would be useful in this kind of situation...

"Now, second question. Why do you think I force the little beings to get these diamonds in the core ? " Another easy question. Piece of cake.

Clara, however, gave to the Doctor a worried look, he was way too confident. This wasn't a good thing, he had tendencies to make mistakes if he were thinking too fast. And alas, he didn't have the luxury of doing a single mistake.

"I know why. It was a ruse, a ruse to force them to visit you. You're calling them "the little beings", not pets or slaves. I think you care about them, even just a little. However, you must have a poor relationship with them. You should take social classes."

"Are you sure ?"

"Of course I am. Why would you need these diamonds, otherwise ?"

"To built the tower." The Doctor grew pale. To build the tower ?

"Do you mean..."

"It's not an ice tower Doctor. My home planet was made of diamond."

Was it why the tower was shining like this ? Because it was made of diamond ? He had made a mistake. He should have known it wasn't ice. He gave a bad answer, which meant...

The hatch halfway opened, revealing an endless black gap. Her right foot was floating in the air, the only thing preventing her from falling being her other foot. It was miracle she wasn't falling, but it was nearly bending her left foot, it hurt. The Doctor shouted.

"Hey ! You said it was going to open a little for each bad answers ! This isn't a little !"

"I lied."

He had forgotten. Everybody lied, even himself. But coming from a Maashiaf, that was really weird.

"Do we continue Doctor ?"

"Of course. Don't worry Clara, I can save..." I can save you ! I can save you ! This sentence echoes through his mind.

He stopped mid-track. His head was really hurting. He leaned against one of the walls, feeling dizzy.

Pictures started to flash once again before his eyes. He, his hand reaching to Clara, she, standing in front of... "I can save you !"...a quantum shade raven.

Why was she facing a raven from a quantum shade ? They were fatal.

It would explain why he had seen her collapsing. But in this scenario, she wasn't. He was saving her. How ? Was it why he had ended up on Gallifrey in the first place ? To find a way to save her ? It had been a mistake. He didn't regret it but it had been still a mistake.

Clara was really worried now. The Doctor had stopped in the middle of his sentence and seemed to be in pain, he couldn't even stand properly.

"Doctor ?" It came back to his senses, and stared at Clara, a bit confused. He pulled himself together a second later, once more focused.

"I can save you. Next question, Maashiaf."

"You seem to be quite unwell Doctor, I'm going to be nice. This will be the last question, then." His dizziness wasn't a bad thing. This would be the last question, he needed to be right, for Clara's sake.

"You said you wanted to help me. Why, and how ?"

Well, that was unexpected.

"I know how it feels like to be the last of your species around. But, unlike me, you still have a chance to see them again. No need to build this city any-more, no need to exploit these innocent people...only you, and your family."

"How ?" He smiled.

"Easy one. I have a TARDIS. I can travel anywhere in time and space, I could reunite you with your kind. But only if you let Clara go, she doesn't deserve any of this. Please, I'm begging you."

He wasn't the kind to beg someone but after what happened to Bill, he didn't want to take any risks. He wouldn't forgive himself.

For Clara, it was one of the things she hadn't wanted to see again. The Doctor, begging. It reminded her of their time on Skaro. Not a good memory.

The Maashiaf snapped his fingers. The hatch closed and the diamond let Clara go. She ran to the Doctor, relieved. He received her in his arms.

"You passed the test Doctor. I'm surprised, to be honest. I've never seen someone as good as you to make deductions." Good old Doyle.

"Maashiaf, I want to make one last deduction."

"Oh ?"

"I think, you weren't going to harm Clara." She looked at him, confused.

"I know the Maashiafs. They're never dangerous, they've evolved. It was a battle of wits, not a battle to the death." He raised an eyebrow.

"Can you prove it ?"

"You didn't hurt the people living on this planet. You're only using holograms to keep people away from the city."

"And it worked so well..." he said while rolling his eyes.

"Even these spikes at the entrance. Holograms. Where was this hatch leading to Maashiaf ?" He turned his back to them, looking out the window.

"To an underground room. She would have fallen on a mattress. I would never hurt anyone."

"Why, then ?"

"I needed you to be as efficient as possible."

He had been right. Hopefully. For once, they didn't meet a monster, only an alien really good at playing one.

"Efficient ? THIS WASN'T BEING EFFICIENT, THIS WAS BEING SCARED TO DEATH." His Scottish accent had been really strong, showing his endless anger.

He approached the Maashiaf slowly and whispered, so Clara wouldn't hear him. "Maashiaf. If you try to threaten her once again, I will find you and I will be merciless."

The Maashiaf stepped back, startled. It was terrifying to see that this man wasn't joking. If he wanted to end him, he would.

"So ! Now that this is settled, we can go. What is your planet called ?"

He wasn't trying to be friendly, he only wanted to get rid of this Maashiaf and send Clara back to the TARDIS. He wanted her to be safe.

"Golotiaz." answered the Maashiaf and Clara in the same time. The Doctor looked at her, startled.

"Wait. How did you...?"

"I've been there some time ago. Until I left to find a certain Doctor..."

He gave her a soft smile. They departed in the direction of the TARDIS. "No more adventures for now" she thought. This one had been stressful. They needed some holidays. Yeah, it was a good idea. The Doctor wouldn't agree of course, but she would convince him. Somehow.

Unbeknownst to her, the Doctor was thinking exactly the same. He needed to get back his memory before leaving for a new adventure. He was still feeling dizzy.

They returned to the castle, greeted by the Chief and the elves.

"Is this really true ? We're free ?"

"Free as a bird. What are you doing to do now ?"

"We're leaving. I don't want to spend a single minute on this planet any more. I think it is time to go home."

"Good luck then, Chief." They shook hands.

"You too Doctor." He was about to leave when the Doctor called him back.

"Chief, I would have one last request."

"Which is ?"

"We're still really interested in this planet so...could we have it ? To be honest, the money thing was a lie, but it doesn't matter, eh ? You said you didn't want it any more and we would be grateful if-..."

"No." The Doctor frowned, annoyed.

"You're an evil little elf, you do know that ?"

"I was going to say I was joking but I'm not so sure any-more...old man." The Doctor was about to retort when Clara interrupted him.

"Pretty please ?"

"Of course you can have it. Everything you need is in my office." They laughed. The Chief could be nice after all.

After this last discussion, they separated, each one of them going in opposite directions. They waved at each others and entered into their respective spaceships.

Some of them were returning home, while some of them were taking back a certain Maashiaf to his home planet. When it was done, Clara and the Doctor entered the coordinates and got ready to return to the other TARDIS, a welcoming committee waiting for them.

* * *

Soooooo what do you think ? I tried to explain, to be descriptive, I hope I succeeded ! If I didn't, I'm sorry T_T I assure you I tried my best ! Give me your opinion about this chapter, I would be really really interested to know your impressions on it ^^

Until then guys, have a wonderful week

See ya later guys !

Salut les gens !

Spirit Of Dark Wolf


	14. Chapter 14, The City Of Your Dreams

Hi guys ! So that's pretty much the last chapter of this story, there's an epilogue left, that's all. I'm really sad, it's already the end but well, everything has an end (or not). I'm going to post the last last chapter tomorrow, because I'm a nice person...

12th Doctor : That's absolutely not true. Don't trust her, I've read this epilogue and I wasn't ready for it.

Shush Doctor, I'm talking. So, I hope you're ready to say bye to my story and its characters...

12th Doctor : I'm not paid enough for this.

Shush Doctor. So I'm going to miss you all!

12th Doctor : They won't miss you though.

Shush Doctor. Anyway, guys, here's the chapter !

Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who but I own this story, which is a good thing...I'M NOT READY FOR THE END OF IT YET T_T

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Chapter 14 : The City Of Your Dreams

They were on their way, the Doctor steering the TARDIS, concentrated. They had dropped off the Maashiaf on his planet and were now returning to the other TARDIS. He was still feeling dizzy, Clara noticed.

She approached him, but being behind him, he didn't notice. She put her hands around his torso and hugged him. He didn't pull himself out of her grip but instead responded to it. He had changed so much.

"I'm sure you'll remember Doctor, we just have to wait."

She knew he was still thinking about this, that it was bothering him. She had noticed how he had stopped mid-sentence in front of the Maashiaf, he was remembering. "I can save you" she would also never forget this single sentence, it had changed her life.

He couldn't forget this either, not any-more. He closed his eyes, memories of he and she hugging in the past filling his mind. The answers were there, asking to be discovered but the neural block was still hiding them. He could see himself trying to get out of her grip and wanting to stay away. But he could also see himself running towards her and taking her in his arms.

He was used to these scarps of memories by now, but he wanted to know. He wanted to have these feelings again, to be able to remember this or what happened afterwards. No one could understand how it was hurting him, how it was unbearable. No one, except her. Because she knew, she had been there. It couldn't end like this, it couldn't be the end of their story, he needed to remember. Now.

He put his hand on hers, this would be his last attempt.

"Clara, can I...?" She nodded silently. No need to explain.

He opened the telepathic link, memories of them flooding his mind. It was going so fast ! They were going on and on again, never stopping, never ending. It was like a film, an image succeeding another. From the beginning to the end. Until the neural block was pressed.

After this final memory, the memory block was no more. It burst into pieces in his mind, his dizziness fading in the process. This haze that had been on his life was only a bad memory now.

There it was, this marvellous city he had talked about before. If time all happened at once. Every moments of his life were now laying down around him, like a city. The streets were full of buildings made of days.

The day he was born

Clara was in front of him, studying his face. He couldn't help but notice she had nostalgia shining in her eyes. She was missing him. But she shouldn't be, he was there, he was still the Doctor. "Please, just...just see me."

It had been honest, he had been his only request. She had hugged him. And even if he hadn't liked it, there had been a flame burning in his hearts. A promise with his past self, a plea. "Protect her, whatever the cost. Love her, like there is no tomorrow. I didn't take my chance, it's your turn now. Don't waste it like I did, because she deserves better." He should have listened.

The day he died

The memory changed, he was in his confessional dial now. He was hitting the diamond wall, the "Hybrid" getting closer. He felt its cold hands touching his temples. His body collapsed, life slowly leaving it. But he continued to fight. He climbed all the way up towards the first room and lowered the lever. He was replaced by another version of him again and again but he didn't know that yet.

His new him touched Clara's painting again. He was doing this for her.

The day he fell in love

He was on Trenzalore. The cold was biting his skin, the snow was blocking his view, everything was preventing anyone to go out but there she was, gripping the TARDIS. He felt joy when he saw her, as well as this overwhelming feeling. He would protect her from this world, his Clara. Always bending the rules.

He may have been in love with her before, nonetheless, it had been the day he had known. She was precious to him and he wouldn't bear to lose her. He had sent her back on Earth to protect her. But now, his hearts were telling him that wouldn't be possible any-more. She could stay.

The day that love ends

A cobblestone street he knew too well. His hearts stopped at the second she hit the floor, his anger becoming suffocating. He had failed, he had lost. Another broken promise. He was falling, sinking into the abyss of madness. This was unbearable.

His head was spinning. He broke for some seconds the telepathic link, leading on the main console. She squeezed his hand, She reassured him, they weren't in that fateful street any-more. He smiled and continued.

They were on Gallifrey, running away from some Time Lords. They entered the cloisters and while stealing a TARDIS, talked. She had learned by these same Time Lords how many years he had spent in his confessional dial. She was heartbroken. So was he. That was when she decided to tell him something that would change his entire world.

"I have something I need to say." "My time is up." "People like me and you, we should say things to one another." "And I'm going to say them now." The cloisters, the most important part of his forgotten memories. His hearts were beating so fast, he couldn't believe what he was going to hear.

At the same time than his memory, she pronounced...

"I love you Doctor. And I will never ever stop."

He could say it now. He and Clara sharing these memories was the best moment of his life. He was frozen, his hearts hammering in his chest.

"So Doctor, you didn't answer me that day." His mind was racing, his thoughts were incoherent.

"Do you love me ?" She said softly. He struggled to answer.

"C-Clara, I'm a Time Lord and I'm 2000 years old and..."

"I didn't ask you if we were different, I asked you if you loved me."

He could feel it, after so many years. This overwhelming feeling he had felt during these different memories. This overwhelming feeling that was written in his hearts, etched.

"Yes." Love. Who would have guessed he was still capable of that ?

"Good."

They got closer, their lips finally touching. Shame, anger, guiltiness, frustration, sadness, love, all these feelings were transmitted by this kiss. They were finally together, they were freed from this cage that had been the neural block. It was soft, it was tender, it was what they had been waiting for.

When they separated, tears were falling on Clara's cheeks. It was over. At last.

"I love you Doctor."

"I love you Clara Oswald." They gave each other a little smile, still blushing.

Sniffing caught their attention. During their little exchange, someone had opened the door and was crying silently. Bill and Heather were looking at them, Bill wiping her tears.

"That was truly beautiful."

She was holding Heather's hand, knowing what Clara and The Doctor were feeling. Me's face appeared behind them, annoyed.

"Indeed, that was beautiful but the Queen is getting quite impatient so if you could continue this later, we need the papers." They stared at each other, growing pale. Me looked at them, raising one eyebrow.

"You do have the papers, right ?" They glanced at each other sheepishly.

"Well... there was this story with the Maashiaf and the elves and...there was...we'll be back."

After returning, this time, with the papers, they sighed, relieved. Bill, Heather and Me smiled, the Doctor and Clara were still holding hands. Me whispered, more to the entire universe than her friends "Be ready, the Hybrid is back, united more than ever." The Doctor walked towards her, Clara by his side.

"Ashildr...Me. I still can't forgive you for what happened in that street." She lowered her head and nodded, knowing it would never be the case.

"However," She raised her head. "Thank you for taking care of her while I was away. I'm really grateful."

It was a happy ending. Clara and the Doctor, reunited, Me, getting along once again with him, Bill, happy to have the Doctor back and Heather, happy to have had this adventure. In the evening, they celebrated, laughed, shared stories. Another happy memory to add to the Doctor's memory.

Then came the time to say goodbye. Me left with the TARDIS, accepting to come back from time to time. As for Bill and Heather. They resumed their little trip to discover the universe, promising to visit them sometimes.

Now, here they were, just the Doctor and Clara Oswald in the TARDIS.

Although, there were still some problems to attend to.

"Clara"

"Hmm ?"

"We need to talk." One of the scariest sentences in the entire world.

"What about ?"

"I understand now why I wanted to erase your memory." She stepped back, she wouldn't live this again.

"However, I can't do it again. I need you, I'm too weak to continue without you, you're precious to me. You always were." She didn't need to precise it was mutual.

"But I'm stuck. You're still in danger, the Time Lords will be looking for you. At some point or another, you will have to go back on Gallifrey I...I can't save you this time."

It was heart breaking to hear the Doctor admit defeat. He was so upset. She spoke, with a softness she wasn't aware she was capable of.

"Don't worry Doctor, I knew that all along." He sighed, defeated. An idea came to her mind. A sad one, but a good one. It was for the best.

"Let's make a deal, shall we ?" She took his hand.

"I won't stand to see you regenerate again. Seeing you change...one time was enough, even if it had been a good thing. And I can't run away from death forever."

"What do you propose ?"

"The day you'll regenerate, for a reason or another, I'll leave. I'll return to Gallifrey. And...and face the raven." He didn't say a word for a moment.

"Alright Clara. If that's what you want, that's a promise." She kissed him, he kissed back.

"What are we going to until then ?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Have adventures, run away from scary monsters. We'll go to Gallifrey. The long way round."

She pulled a lever, setting the TARDIS into movement. They left, the TARDIS sending them on their way to a new and dangerous adventure. Hand in hand.

* * *

Did I do it right? Oooooh I hope I did, I tried my best, I swear!

12th Doctor : I would have done better.

Clara : Shush Doctor. *kisses him*

12th Doctor : *stays silent*

Thanks Clara. So, to be honest, I was really fond of this city the Doctor was talking about in the first episode of season 10. And this chapter was based on this beautiful video made by JCF productions named "Twelfth Doctor and Bill - Mirrors". I tried to find other moments in his life because I didn't want to just copy, what would be the point of writing it otherwise? If you didn't see it, you definitively should, this piano is beautiful and the video and its lyrics are perfect.

So. They're finally together. Happy? Because I am!

12th Doctor and Clara : *smile tenderly at each other*

So guys, I wish you a beautiful day!

See ya next chapter! ^^

Salut les gens !

Spirit Of Dark Wolf


	15. Epilogue, Last Christmas

Hi guys. So, last chapter, the end of the line. I am so not ready that T_T So I wanted to thank you all for reading this story, for being part of this adventure! I LOVE YOU ALL! T_T I wanted to thank particularly these people, YOU'RE AWESOME

Slytherpuffrules : Thank you for your reviews and for favoriting/following my story, you've been here for a long time, thank you for following a good part of this story ^^

Zaconator and Zackis : Thank you for your review and for favoriting my story, I'm glad you liked this story ^^

Expeditedparcel : Thank you for your reviews and for favoriting/following my story, I'm glad you've discoved the Ultimate adventure because of me ^^

Dreaming of far away dream : Thank you for your review and for following this story, good luck for your studies as a translator and I hope you'll be able go to France and Spain! ^^

Xandrota : Thank you for your reviews mate and following my story, you're also here since the beginning, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu te reposes assez et bonne chance avec ton boulot ! ^^

Kellyestka : Thank you for your reviews and favoriting/following my story, I'm delighted to know you were happy because of my chapters ^^

Littlesimmer2 : Thank you for your review and for favoriting/following my story, you're awesome ^^

Son of Whitebeard : Thank you for your review, I hope you liked the end of the story with the Maashiaf ^^

Spydur1 : Thank you for your messages, advice and for following this story, it was nice talking to you ^^

Sir Egg of Breakfast : Thank you mate for your mesages and for favoriting/following my story, I love talking to you and I hope I made you happy with this story! I'm eager to talk to you again ^^

Rgdvii : Thank you for favoriting/following my story, I'm glad you liked it ^^

K9grmingTwihard : Thank you for favoriting my story, I hope I wrote your name right ^^

Captain Tony Prime : Thank you for favoriting/following my story, you're the best ^^

Padfootl0ve : Thank you for following my story, I hope you liked it ^^

Linguistics : Thank you for following my story, did you like it ? ^^

Carebear02 : Thank you for following my story, so how was it ? ^^

MattisonSmith : Thank you for following my story, I hope you liked it until the end ^^

ChemCheminee : Thank you for following this story, I'm happy ^^

Hinata1996 : Thank for adding my story to your favorite fanfictions, I'm honored!

And also thank you for the three guests who reviewed my story (or maybe it was the same person, I don't know T_T), you also made me happy ^^

Thank you guys, so here's the last chapter

Enjoy!

Disclaimer : Last disclaimer, and I still don't own Doctor Who. Let's buy it together guys, what do you think?

* * *

The Legend Of The Hybrid

Epilogue : Every Christmas is last Christmas

It was time

After hundreds of years in which they had fought monsters, saved worlds and done to each other terrible jokes, it was time. And neither one nor the other was ready.

Two shots

It had only taken two shots to end his life. To make him regenerate. From a Cyberman. Time had its revenge, he had cheated on death last time, avoiding the regeneration he should have had after his fight against Cybermen. Fair enough, he was supposed to be dead for a long time.

She was there

She was by his side, his head was resting on her knees. It was reassuring to know he wouldn't die alone. He had never liked regenerating alone. Time Lords were supposed to regenerate while being surrounded by their family. She was his only family now.

She was crying

Her tears were falling on his cheeks. He could barely stop his from falling. He should have been careful, he should have listened for once, she had told him it was a bad idea. As always, he hadn't listened and had done it anyway. He was regretting his choice now.

There was no turning back

They didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay by his side forever, but she knew it wouldn't be a good idea. And another regeneration would break her heart. He wanted to stay by her side but he knew he couldn't. They had made a deal, a promise, and sadly, it was one he was going to keep.

"Clara, I'm so sorry. I hoped I could stay a little longer but I can feel it. He is coming."

His hand shined with regeneration energy, he stopped it.

"I know Doctor. I know." She stoke his cheek lightly. She continued.

"I don't blame you, you did your best."

"But it wasn't enough. I was wrong, as usual." He added bitterly.

Regeneration energy appeared on his right arm, trying to heal the damage. He stopped it.

"You won't be able to delay it any longer Doctor."

"I know !" His eyes were filling even more with tears, he also stopped them. His voice broke on the next sentence.

"I hate endings."

"I know." He was sure there wasn't a single thing they didn't know about each other.

"I love you Clara."

"I love you Doctor."

She left his side and began to walk towards the door. He couldn't hold it any more. His body started to radiate with regeneration energy, the process beginning. She stepped back a little more, as if she were afraid of it.

It was time

She told herself once again. But her body didn't move. She was at the door, watching the regeneration taking place. She stayed until the end, she had stopped crying. She had run out of tears. When it was about to end, she closed the door.

Me was waiting outside with her TARDIS.

"I'm sorry for your loss Clara." She ignored her, her spirit being too crushed to answer. What could she answer anyway ?

"Let's go. This time, without detours." she said with a cold lifeless voice.

The TARDIS flew through space, leaving for the planet falling no more, Gallifrey.

During this time, the Doctor had finished his regeneration. He got up, thinking this was a new body to accommodate to. Again. He took his hair in his hand. He had long blond hair. Weird for a man.

"And still not ginger..."

It echoed through the empty halls of the TARDIS. It felt different without Clara. He noticed that his voice was higher than before. Maybe he was girl.

He walked towards a mirror and looked at his reflection. He was indeed a girl.

No need to wonder why. By being a woman, she wouldn't fall in love with someone else, Clara was the only woman her past self would want her to ever love. She had got the message.

She examined herself a little more. She was pretty. She needed new clothes though, her past self's clothes being too big for her lean and small stature.

"I'm the Doctor."

It echoed once again through the room. It didn't have the usual cheeriness, it only seemed lifeless. She wasn't completely ready to face life alone, she had been with Clara for years. It wasn't something you could simply forget.

Suddenly, the TARDIS' doors opened. Bill and Clara appeared in the doorway. Bill decided to speak first, in awe.

"Wow Doctor, you've...you've changed ! You're really pretty, I mean, you're a woman so..ouch ! Heather, what the hell ? I love you, no need to punch me..."

Why. Why did it happen and why now ? They had searched her past self for a long time but she wouldn't have thought they would have ended up on her. Why ?

She had known it was possible, after all, she had memories of Clara on Trenzalore in her eleventh self. Of this Clara. Right now, she was on her knees, sadness written on her face. But it wasn't too late for her.

"I'm not who you're looking for. He is still out there, waiting, lonely." She had to explain this now...Time could be cruel sometimes.

"How...?"

"He will explain. He will try to avoid the subject but press it. You all deserve to know what happened."

She went to the console and pressed random buttons. She couldn't face Clara, it was too soon, she wasn't ready. It still hurt. Why did she have to be here today...was it for a particular reason ? Maybe it was the day to tell them to put their shields back up.

"Oh, one more thing, be careful. Me, don't forget to put the shields back up, who knows what would happen if you didn't." Me looked confused but didn't say a word about it.

"Hmm...okay Doctor, I will."

The Doctor was about to leave when Clara called her again. Her voice was exactly the same one than the Clara who had left minutes ago. It felt so real but she knew this Clara was only a ghost from the past. She had said to the Maashiaf he was living with ghosts, she was doing exactly the same.

"Doctor ?"

"Yes Clara ?" Oooooh she shouldn't have said this. She wasn't supposed to know her ! Stupid, stupid Doctor.

"I...what happened ? If you're, if he's, still out there, how did you regenerate ? Why ?"

She couldn't. She couldn't tell her about this, it was still in her future. And for herself, it was a painful memory from the past.

"I can't tell you Clara, you know it. However, be reassured. I wasn't alone. I was happy until the very end." It wasn't completely true but it was for the best.

The Doctor gave her a wide smile and then looked at the key in the palm of her hand. She pressed it against her heart. Clara had been there until the end, she would always remember this. No neural blocks could change that.

"I'm glad to know it." Clara walked towards her TARDIS, but stopped one last time.

"Goodbye Doctor." How ironic to think they had already done this only some minutes ago.

"Goodbye Clara."

Bill, Me and Heather saluted her and joined Clara into her TARDIS. How she wished she could join them. The door closed and there she was again, in this empty TARDIS without Clara by her side. It was still painful but she could do it, she would continue to live. She would do it for Clara, who wanted her to continue without her. She would see wonders for the both of them.

She was alone now, nevertheless, she was still the Doctor. She would continue to save species, to protect Earth. Her new promise would be to always remember who she was and who they were. There would be new companions, these new ones and the erstwhile ones would still have a special place in one of her hearts. However, her second heart would stay for Clara and Clara alone. No matter what or who. Because love always has a special in the heart.

It was the end of their story, it was the end of this chapter but it wasn't the end of the book. Their story would fade with time but their legend would remain.

That's how, my dear friends, the legend of the Hybrid was born.

* * *

Yup, I separated them. Nope I don't regret it.

12th Doctor : Told you she wasn't a nice person.

Shush Doctor. Be happy, you have the chance to be a woman now.

12th Doctor : I'M STILL NOT GINGER

Not my fault. So, I wanted to write this scene from the 13th Doctor's point of view this time, because I knew that I would seperate them in the end and that the Doctor would regenerate.

12th and 13th Doctor : You're a monster.

Shush Doctors. But it had to happen someday, I hope you don't hate me for this, I needed to connect season 10 and 11 together! Now you'll think about me when you see the Christmas special because we all know that the Doctor won't regenerate and instead will sleep for 2 years and then come back to insult the Queen and meet Clara again.

Chris Chibnall : Won't happen.

You're mean. And by the way, the end of Broadchurch was disappointing, I wanted them to be together.

Chris Chibnall : Read fanfictions instead.

I AM T_T

Anyway guys, that's the end of this story, that's the end of this chapter but it isn't the end of this adventure. This story will fade with time, but you will remain. And that's because of you that I finished this story, thank you all.

So that's how, my dear friends, that the legend of the Hybrid ends.

See ya guys and thank you again

Salut les gens !

Spirit Of Dark Wolf


End file.
